Two Days: Sequel to Interrogation Tactics
by Derecho Nox
Summary: BMWW fic. Two days pass between their first kiss and their first date. What happened during that time? Rated "T" for...Tempest, Text & Talk, Thrill, Training Room, Trinity, and Traveling. Second in the Interrogation Series.
1. Tempest: Prelude Wednesday Night

_Here's the usual legal mumbo-jumbo for the entire story, so I don't have to say it over and over again: I don't own Justice League nor its characters. Ain't makin' any money, just having fun! Check out my profile to get an idea how long the story is and for the playlist. Okie, here we go!_

* * *

_Tempest: because the moments after that first kiss are turbulent, tremulous and terrific._

* * *

"_It could take some time to tell you everything. Did you need to do anything? I don't want to keep you from patrol."  
_"_It's storming in Gotham tonight. There won't be much going on. I can take the time."  
__ -"Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 3: Witness Testimony_

* * *

Batman was having a great night on patrol. Usually, a good night was busting a few heads, maybe throwing a few bodies against a wall, but no visits from any of the more violent characters he was accustomed to fighting. This time, barely anyone emerged due to the violent storm sweeping through Gotham. He heard it was called a Derecho, a straight-line windstorm that flew in fast and furious, lighting the night sky. He took cover in St. Michael's Cathedral's bell tower, watching the clouds roll through like a tidal wave.

The Dark Knight stood there, his cape flapping violently behind him, watching as the storm blew the few trees along the street corridor almost in half. He could almost feel the lightning touch him; the static tickled up his arms and legs, and seemed to dance down his spine. Simply orgasmic. This was the only way he could describe how he felt before reporting to his self-appointed duty of protecting his city.

His city...Gotham. He claimed ownership of it, no matter how arrogant it sounded. Now he can claim another treasure, even more glorious than his city on a lightning filled summer night.

Wonder Woman. Diana.

He had finally showed the beautiful Amazon how he felt about her. In fact, after careful analysis and re-living certain...encounters...he came to realize that she had pursued him. She unknowingly had help from three suicidal friends, but that was beside the point. Diana had taken the risk, and approached him in a way he could not help but notice.

She allowed him to perform a maneuver on her that he hadn't done since his younger days carving out a playboy reputation. Tequila, lime, salt, sugar, and Diana - it was supposed to only be an icebreaker; she challenged him, he challenged her right back. An unusually bright lighting bolt streaked through the sky, reflecting the jolt he had felt when he first kissed her. He could still taste her on his tongue.

She was an exciting mixture of innocence and passion, gentleness and aggression, infinitely wise, yet sweetly pure. And he was discovering her rebellious, daring streak. He blindly trapped himself in her Lasso of Truth, and she took advantage of its revealing power. But when she had a chance to know everything within his soul, she pulled back and let him show her how he felt in his own way.

"Show me," she said. And so he did.

He was rough at first. He couldn't help it - all the years of frustration exploded in one kiss. She had pushed him back, and he was afraid that she would shove him away. He deserved it; he had done the same to her so many times. But she calmed him down, set the pace for their revelations. He would follow her lead.

He could still feel the way she explored him. She kissed him with a tenderness no one else had ever shown. But when he kissed her back, she answered with a fire that seared his skin. He wanted to give her everything he had been holding back since the first time he saw her. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but her heroic charge into battle that day she appeared planted the seed in his heart that grew over time.

He would have been content with the kisses they shared. He would have been frustrated, but at least the door was open for them to explore what they had at a leisurely pace. But then she uttered the next three words that pushed him past the point of no return...

"Show me more."

He nearly took her right then and there, despite their location and circumstances. She was willing; he was ready. It was only by chance that they were stopped. He wondered if she really was prepared for it. He wanted the chance to do it right.

Two days, that's when they would have the date he owed her for years. They were going to see each other between now and then, but they would be in uniform. He wasn't going to make the mistake of using team issues to keep her away, but there were secrets that they both had to maintain.

This was going to be torture.

He checked the chronometer on his gauntlet. It was almost midnight; he had an appointment to meet with a friend. He was calling in a favor that would make the two days worth the wait. He would have to brave the storm, but he didn't care. Nothing could stop him now.

Batman shot a cable to an antenna on a building across the block. Thinking better of it, he retracted the cable and re-launched it to a gargoyle on the other side. He was already losing his head over her. He was out in a storm - don't invite a lightning strike by attaching to a lightning rod. He launched himself into the wind, reveling in the sheer, raw power of nature's fury. He could have used the Batmobile to get where he needed...but where was the fun in that?

He let out a primal roar as he flew through the night sky. The wind swallowed the sound, but that didn't matter. Let the storm match his elation. Tonight, they were one.

* * *

Diana stood at the top of the Themysciran Embassy. She watched as storm clouds approached her building, a long line of lightning filled tempest racing towards her. She stood tall and proud, letting the warm, wet wind flow around her. Her hair lifted off her shoulder, exposing a quickly fading mark on her neck. Yet while the blush disappeared quickly through her supernatural healing power, the effect was still burning through her body.

As clearly as Batman had marked her, she knew she had marked him as well. She called him out, bypassing all the excuses he'd given her and tempted him with an offer he couldn't refuse. So she didn't really expect to go through with it, but he had challenged her back. And Amazons don't back down from challenges. She just won't tell anyone that she shyly shuffled up to hers instead of marched bravely into battle.

Diana marveled at the feeling coursing through her. She had lived centuries, but never felt like this before. The sweetest ache settled in her stomach, and relief could only come from _his _touch; one that she never would have experienced if she hadn't broken the rules. She was smashing through them now, engaging in a relationship with a man. There would be repercussions for this. Such were the consequences of love.

She raised her arms from her side, mimicking the gesture she gave to Bruce. Slowly, she rose into the air, allowing the wind to blow her slightly backwards. He had pushed her back much rougher than that. She lifted her arms higher, letting the wind buffet across her body. He had touched her skin so much more forcefully. She touched where he kissed her skin: her lips, her neck, her shoulders. She ran her fingertips across the tops of her breasts. She still felt the delicious heat hours after it had happened.

Her hair whipped around her face; the storm was approaching fairly quickly. She stared it down, a smirk playing across her lips. He was like this storm. Fast. Dangerous. Intense.

And beautiful. Awesomely, darkly beautiful.

She felt the static before the lightning struck. She raised her arms to catch it, allowing her bracelets to take the brunt of the charge. The energy raced down her body. This was the closest she was allowed to the release she was denied. She had never done the actual sexual act, but she knew what was involved. The lightning was nice...but it was not him.

She challenged him when he couldn't say how he felt about her. She knew...she wasn't blind. But to hear it would have been an affirmation that he knew it, too. She could have forced it out of him, but as he said you didn't do that to people you love. And if he didn't say it, she would.

She loved him. And she wanted to let him tell her in his own way. So she gave him an invitation, to take or leave as he saw fit.

"Show me." And he did. Sweet Aphrodite, he did indeed.

They were so close to doing it all. It had happened so fast; first taste, first real kiss, first...but it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was for the best. The circumstances could have been better. It wouldn't have been proper to get down and dirty in a Watchtower laboratory, especially for their first time. He was correct in wanting to slow down. But, damn it, she had waited so long for him. How much longer could she wait now that she has his flavor firmly in her memory?

Two days. That's when she would see him again. Well, they would definitely run into each other on the Watchtower, but it's not like they could show how they felt. Could they? The mask would be firmly in place. Would she be able to see past it? She had a glimpse, so she knew what to look for.

The storm was almost on top of her now. She wanted it to flow over her, stroke her skin, and leave its scent in her hair. Ah, who was she kidding? She had a mind to fly to Gotham, find her Dark Knight, and continue what they had started. But the storm would have to make due. For now.

She faced the oncoming tempest. Its lightning flashed through the night sky. Bright, bold, and beautiful.

"Show me more."

* * *

_Recollect me darling raise me to your lips / Two undernourished egos four rotating hips / Hold onto me tightly I'm a sliding scale / Can't endure then you can't inhale - Inertia Creeps _- Massive Attack

A/N: Would greatly appreciate constructive reviews!


	2. Text & Talk: Thursday Morning

_Text and Talk: Because one of the best things about a new relationship are the long conversations about everything and nothing._

* * *

"_So all of this was to catch my attention and to...what? What do you want from me, Princess."_  
"_Your time. To actually have a meaningful conversation with you. Maybe, also, to learn more about what's under the cowl."  
_"_You've seen me without the cowl."  
_"_But have I seen you without the mask?"  
__Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 4: Offers and Counter Offers_

* * *

Diana sat at her desk at the Themysciran Embassy, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Instead of wearing her uniform to work, she wore a salwar kameez, an Indian two-piece pant and tunic outfit. She had it made from the same white fabric as her traditional robes, so the cloth was soft and familiar on her skin. The pant outfit allowed her to sit in her current position; perched in her chair, one leg folded underneath her, the other bent, letting her rest her elbow on her knee, chin in hand. Her shoes were left under her desk.

She tried to concentrate on her work, but her mind kept reviewing the previous evening's events. She needed to snap out of it; it was silly for the Amazon princess to be pining away for a man. Even if that man was handsome, powerful, sexy as hell...

_Slap! _Diana's hand hit the surface of her table to force herself to concentrate. She frowned at the slight crack she made. She ran her hands over her face, then rubbed her temples to get rid of the tension she felt. This was ridiculous.

_What did Green Lantern call me? Oh yeah, a shy schoolgirl. Got over the 'shy' part, but definitely feeling a little overwhelmed by a boy...man...urgh!_

An assistant ran into the office at the sound of the desk cracking. "Is everything okay, Madam Ambassador?"

Diana subtly moved her report over the damaged table. "Yes, everything is fine. I was just swatting at a fly." The assistant nodded to her, then looked around the room as if she could spot one. _So eager, these young ones. I'll have to get a fly in here just so she can find it._

Diana started writing notes when she heard the gentle chime of her personal JL communicator. She kept this with her for when any of the junior leaguers needed help. They could approach her no matter her status or the situation, and she prided herself on being available to them. She wrote a last thought onto the report before picking up her communicator to read what was needed.

::Want to hear your voice. Can't stop thinking about you::

Diana perked up and looked around. She didn't know whom she expected to see, but this was a surprise. One - that he even sent it to her, and two - he was admitting to thinking about her. She put her pen down and started tapping away.

::Really? Where are you?::

::At home in bed. Just woke up:: Diana glanced at the clock, it was almost ten in the morning. Late for her, but she realized he went out on patrol. Even during the storm, he watched over his city. He must be tired if he fought through that all night.

A sly smile spread across the Amazon's lips. She was definitely passed the 'shy' label if she was about to send her next message...

::You're lying in bed thinking about me? I like that::

::I'm sure you do. You busy? Can you talk?:: Diana glanced down at her work. Yes, she was busy, but whatever was she doing could wait. She was about to reply to his text when she had an idea. She knew the direct number to his room. She wondered if he knew that she knew...

Diana picked up her office phone and dialed the number from memory. She heard the dial tone ring one...two...three...four... She was worried that she had the wrong number when a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Bruce answered hesitantly, as if he couldn't believe she was calling him. He also sounded pleasantly husky and sleepy.

"Hi. Good morning."

"Hey!" She heard rustling in the background, like he was sitting up in bed. "This is a surprise. I was about to ask you for your number."

"Figured I'd head you off at the pass. How are you?"

"I'm okay, a little sore. That was a monster of a storm last night. Wind knocked me into a few buildings." Diana smiled at that image. Bruce must feel pretty comfortable with her to admit any fallacies. She imagined Batman swinging through the air when her communicator chime.

::I could go for one of your massages right now.:: Diana's eyebrows rose in surprise again. _It's been only three minutes and he's already thrown me off-balance. How does he do that? _She pictured him sitting in bed, perched on his pillows, giving her that smoldering smile he uses so well...

"Well, ahem, it sounds like you had a rough night." She didn't want to address the text out loud. Her assistants were right outside the door and very attentive to whatever she needed. She would have to be careful about what she said. Texting was a great idea.

::Wish I was there, you would get one. Where does it hurt?::

::Wish you were here. Sore all over:: "So, how's work? Not planning an invasion, are you?"

The juxtaposition of the two statements had Diana's brain flipping. Seems he caught on to the game. And the image of giving him a massage...delicious. This was going to be so much fun.

::Yes. Going to invade your room:: "Sort of. I'm going to send the Marines to Themyscira. Want to sign up?"

::Bring it:: "Trying to take over the throne, Princess?"

::Only if you're ready to give it:: "Thought a change was in order. You know - get my way after all these centuries."

::Really?:: "Really?"

"No, not really." She smiled at his grunt. "But I am setting up an exchange program between the U.S. and Themyscira. I ran the idea by Green Lantern since he has some experience with intergalactic cross-cultural diplomacy. I wanted to find a group of women that would be able to integrate with the Amazons and learn their methods. He recommended that we send a group of female Marines first since they're a disciplined group. See if their training style can be mixed and matched to our own for a beneficial sharing of knowledge."

::GL the trouble maker:: "That sounds interesting. Who do you have in mind? Fleet Marines or newly graduated recruits?" She was pleasantly surprised that he was ready to take on the problem and showed instant knowledge of the issues. Having discussions with him was going to be very stimulating.

::GL my ally. Helped me get you:: "Well, John suggested that I learn about Marine Corps Recruit Depot's Fourth Battalion. He said that it was the only all female training battalion in the U.S. military. He figured that the Amazons would be most receptive to a culture already expected to train women exclusively."

::That he did. I'm all yours:: "That's a good start, Princess. Will it be both drill instructors and recruits? Or drill instructors only. Figured it would be awkward for Amazons to have green recruits after centuries of expert fighting experience."

"That's a good point, I haven't thought of that. We do get the occasional child that washes up on our shores, but we haven't had fresh warriors to train in a long time. What do you think?" She didn't feel undermined by asking his opinion. He was one of the smartest people she knew and she valued his feedback.

"Well," he exhaled. She imagined him settling into his pillows and leaning back in thought. She wished she was cuddled up beside him having this discussion. "This could be a boon for Marine recruitment, too. Maybe suggest that a call go out for candidates to join with the understanding that they would have a chance to be a part of that first group. But they would have to know that they are also signing up for service, so if they don't get picked their country still needs them."

::How'd you get so smart?:: "Wow, I didn't know you were so patriotic, Bruce."

::Got it from Alfred:: "A dedicated defense force makes our jobs easier, Princess. There's only so much of us to go around. And what about the exchange? I don't think your Amazons would be susceptible to basic recruit training. What would they gain if they were to come over here?"

::Good job Alfred:: "Err...having a hard time coming up with that one. Seems the Themysciran senate is concerned about exposure to patriarchal philosophies that may corrupt any Amazon coming over here."

::Look in a mirror. Corrupted right there:: "Yes, that could be a problem."

Diana's snort escaped before she could stop it. An assistant peeked her head into the office.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Both Bruce and the assistant asked at the same time. The assistant sounded concerned. Bruce didn't.

"Um, yes. Just, uh, saw something funny."

::You have a mirror in your office?::

"Stop that!" Diana whispered into the phone. "Not you," she said to the young woman. She was getting confused which part of the conversation she was on. "I'm okay here. Carry on." The assistant looked concerned but left with a bow.

::Not so loud. She might come back. I want you all to myself:: Diana quickly ducked her head as if she was reading the report. She didn't want the assistant to see her blush.

"So, any thoughts on what we could offer the Amazons?" The minute she said it, Diana knew she had opened up the door to all kinds of comments.

"I can offer a few things to my Amazon. Damn, didn't mean to say that out loud." Diana felt better knowing he was as confused as her.

"Sounds like an opportunity to open negotiations. Military tactical knowledge for maybe...peacekeeping strategies?"

"So is that like saying I'll invade and you'll let me?"

"Aaahh...hold on." Diana leapt up from her desk, ran over to the door, and slammed it shut. The last thing she saw was her assistant's head bopping up in confusion. She nearly tripped, landing hard on her chair as she put the receiver back to her ear.

"You are such a man!" Diana tried saying this with some venom. Really she did.

"So you've noticed. And you like that about me, too."

"Yes and yes." Diana was glad he couldn't see her. She was sure her blush was radioactively bright.

"So, how are you doing? How was your evening after...you know?"

"It was good. But you know what happened right after you left, don't you."

"Yes I do. It was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. Did you go see J'onn for your rash?"

"Ha, ha. Seems I didn't need to go to the infirmary. It went away on its own."

"Damn, I was hoping it would still be there. I would have like to have seen it again." Diana's neck started to tingle just thinking about it.

"Benefits of supernatural healing powers. What about you? How were you after last night?"

"Me? I felt great. Its not everyday I get to kiss the woman of my dreams." Diana knew he heard her surprised gasp. _He really is letting me see everything now, isn't he? _Her communicator chimed again and she looked at it eagerly.

::Wish I was kissing you right now:: She was glad he couldn't see how her hands started to shake. She closed her eyes, slowly exhaling the breath she had been holding.

"What are you thinking about, Princess."

"Of kissing you again." She could hear him exhaling a breath of his own. "Why did it take so long for us to do this?"

"Hm. I honestly can't remember. Probably some stupid idea of mine."

"Yes, I'm blaming all of that on you."

"And yet you still kept trying."

"Like I said, anything worth having is worth fighting for."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thinking that I'm worth it." Diana smiled at the sincerity of his answer. "And for understanding that I need to tell you things in my own way, in my own time." She ducked her head at his statement. She still felt guilty for forcing him to speak the truth. Well, not too guilty. She's getting the results she's wanted. She could be patient for other information.

"You're welcome, and you're welcome." Diana pushed forward to the question she really wanted to ask. "So, did you catch what else was on the video?"

"What do you mean?"

"Flash asked me a question that I answered truthfully."

"Ah." Diana knew that was all he was going to say about it. And that was that.

"Just thought I'd ask." If he could play coy, so could she. _How old are we again? _Her communicator chimed.

::Please be patient with me. I'm trying::

::You just made it even more worth waiting for. I'll be here::

::Thank you and thank you:: Diana's heart swelled.

"So, I'm going to have to explain to Superman what happened in the lab last night."

"What? Why does he need to know? Its not like we have to report all our personal business to him..."

"I mean the experiment. The one I jettisoned into space. Not...that."

"Oh." Diana covered her face in embarrassment. "Right...of course."

"Can you join me in the lab? You were there, maybe you can help me with the report?"

"Ah, but I was otherwise preoccupied. I'm not really sure how much help I could be."

"Then just keep me company. Clark will be there, too, so I need you there to run interference. He tries to help too much."

"That I can do. You know, Bruce. We're going to have to tell him about us sometime. He's already going to hate himself for not noticing the tension between us for the past few years. He'd be really hurt if we kept him in the dark about this."

Bruce groaned into the phone. "I guess. But I don't want this to become common knowledge. Just the senior leaguers. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Well, we already have three of them on our side. Still can't believe they went through all of that to get us together. What about J'onn?"

"He already has a clue. I've gotten so many mental pushes from him to talk to you, I've learned how to tune into him without even trying."

"Wait, you were getting encouragement from J'onn to talk to me? And you didn't? I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not."

"Don't be insulted. He was also counseling me on why I was hesitant in the first place. He wanted to make sure I wasn't passing up a good thing. I learned a lot about him and his family in the process. I think he wants to make sure I have the same thing when its time."

"Do you want that? A family?"

"It's one of the reasons for my mission. To make sure no other family goes through what I did. I would like to reap those benefits, too, one day." Diana felt her heart go out to him.

"I hope to see that sometime. You with a family."

"You just might, Princess. Ahem, anyway...how'd you get my number?"

"Where what?" Diana's heart jumped when he abruptly switched the subject. She wanted to continue talking about family when he turned the attention back to her. Just flipped it, like a batarang.

"How did you get the number to my room?"

Diana could feel her knees getting weak. She was glad she was sitting down. "Um, I looked it up?"

"Are you sure? You don't sound too confident about that."

"Why not? It's probably listed on the directory by the phone in the kitchen. The one Alfred uses to transfer calls to you. I think I wrote it down from there once." _Please believe me, please believe me..._

"I don't believe you." _Damn._ "The manor phone system uses extensions, for internal use. The full number isn't listed. Anywhere."

"Oh, well, its not that hard to figure out a number if you know the extension. I already know the main number, so all you have to do is enter the extension as the last four numbers and that's the direct number." _Sounds logical, right?_

"That's not how my system works, you know that. Its not connected to a civilian line. You dialed a line wired through the cave." _Uh oh. _"Diana, it's really sexy when you try to get over on me. You keep trying but you're not quite there yet."

Diana twirled her hair around her finger again. But this time, she twisted it into a tight lock around her forefinger. When she let it go, it bounced around unraveling as it let loose. That's pretty much how her insides felt - bouncy and unraveling.

"You have to admit, I'm getting better, right?"

"Stick with me, Princess. I'll teach you a thing or two about cover and misdirection. But enough about me; let's figure out our little mystery." She didn't like how his voice went into detective mode. This was the second time in less than 12 hours she's getting the interrogation treatment. She felt sorry for his suspects.

"You've been in my room, haven't you?" Diana started smiling at his question. She knew it would come out eventually. She wanted to see how far she could take this.

"Yes, I have."

"When?"

"When do you think? I lived there for a while, Bruce. You left for the office around noon, or earlier if you were leaving to supervise the Watchtower reconstruction. All I had to do was wait for my days off, which ironically coincided with the days you stayed in Gotham." _I was on to you by then. Take that Mr. Detective._

::Good one, Princess. Stake out the mark, find the pattern:: Diana wiggled in pleasure at his compliment.

"So, I was gone and you were...curious?"

"You could say that. I wanted to learn more about you, so I went to investigate."

"And what did you find?"

"A few things. Your room is your sanctuary. There is no TV or computer in there, so you use it mainly for rest. But there's sometimes a book on the side table, so you read in bed, too. Usually it's a book regarding a case you're working on, or a classic."

"How many times were you in here?" He actually sounded surprised. _Good job Princess!_

"Enough times to know that you read the Iliad and Odyssey in week." _Silence._ Diana picked up her communicator.

::Are you okay, Bruce? Need a minute?:: She heard the chime sound from his side of the phone. She knew he received her message.

"Um, okay. So, you were in my room, and you visited a few times in the week." She heard a rustling sound over the phone.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"I'm getting out of bed. Why?"

"Just picturing what you look like. Boxers or briefs?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!"

"But I do. I've looked through your dresser, too." She heard a thud along with muffled cursing.

"Sorry, dropped the phone."

"Happens. While you're up, go put a robe on. It can get drafty in there." She heard him chuckle under his breath. "Wear the blue one, not the grey one. The blue one matches your eyes." _Chime!_

::Okay, you're better than I thought:: Diana sat up proudly at that text. She'll teach him!

"So you visited my room, explored it thoroughly. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Mm hmm." She wanted to draw him out more.

"And that was..."

"I wondered what it was you wore in Paris that made you smell so divine." She heard him groan, followed by a creaking sound. He had just sat heavily onto the bed.

"And you found it." He didn't have much on his bureau top, so it was easy to find.

"Not quite. I found the bottle and took a sniff. But it wasn't the same."

"No?"

"No. You weren't wearing it." She heard the bed move again. He had fallen back onto the mattress. "But I did find the exact scent that I was looking for. Would you like to know where?"

He was silent, but she could hear him breathe. A second later, he muttered, "yes."

"On your pillow." _Chime_

::You're driving me crazy woman::

"I found it on your pillow, and I snuggled into it wishing it was you. I laid there, just imagining we were together. I wasn't there long, but it was enough for me to find what I was looking for." _Chime_

::I want you, right now::

"It was while I was leaving that I saw the phone by your bedside. I called my phone from there and saved the number. I memorized it, just in case I needed to find you. It was too tempting an opportunity to pass up."

"Diana, I really wish you were here."

"Did you smell me on your pillow? You're always so aware when I'm around, I wondered if you did."

"God, Diana, why are you torturing me?"

"Answer the question, Bruce. Did you smell me on your pillow?

"Yes."

"So you already knew I was there. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I was dreaming at first. But when the scent lingered, I knew it could've only been you. It was my favorite pillow for a few days."

"You were so close, but you couldn't have me. You slept with the idea that I was there, but I really wasn't."

"I..."

"Then you know how I was feeling when I stayed there. Seeing you, even smelling you, but I couldn't touch you. I'm torturing you, but you've tortured me so much longer."

"I almost came to you." Diana flinched at that revelation. "The night we played chess, when I had you try the bourbon. After drinking that much, I was feeling too loose. I nearly reached over and kissed you that night."

"Why didn't you?"

"J'onn stopped me. He told me later that if I respected you, I had to approach you with a clear mind."

"Damned well-meaning Martian."

"I agreed with him. Now I wish I hadn't."

"What, respect me?"

"No! I've respected you from the moment I saw you. I wish I had gone with my instincts and kissed you that night."

"Hmmm, well you kissed me last night, and then some. What stopped you?"

"Um, the loud alarm and the dissolving experiment. You were there, too."

"True, that stopped us the first time. But we could have easily continued. You stopped us the second time. Said we should slow down. Why?"

"I care about you too much to make your first time a hot and heavy session on a laboratory table. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Well, the part about you caring about me. The part about the lab table sounded...nice. What about before? We were so close to...you know."

"Having sex?"

"Making love. Don't think I don't know the difference. I saw it in your eyes even if you don't say it."

"You asked to see me without the mask. No more lies, no more excuses. I wanted you and you wanted me. There wasn't anything else to do but...let it happen."

"Do you regret any of it? Do you wish I never came there?"

"No and no." _Chime _::You're scared, aren't you:: Diana read the message and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Don't be. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"I know. You think I'd let anyone take advantage of me? It's not the action I'm afraid of. It's afterwards." _Chime _

::I'll never push you away again::

"Promise?"

::Promise:: "Promise." Diana wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye.

"Thank you." Diana cleared her throat, stretching her neck to loosen up her shoulders. "Ah, this has been a very enlightening conversation."

"That is what you wanted; a meaningful conversation. To see what's under the cowl."

"Yes. And you're very easy to talk to. When you actually talk, and when you're not trying to call me out, that is."

"I aim to please."

"Well, then, Mr. Wayne. You'll have another chance to please me tomorrow. I can't wait to go out with you."

"I can't wait to see you in a few hours. It's going to be so hard not to grab and kiss you the minute I see you."

"You think I'm going to make it that easy? You have to work for it."

"Really now. Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is. And if you catch me, you better satisfy me. I don't think I'll be able to catch another lightning bolt while on the 'Tower." The minute she said it, she realized she had slipped.

"Lightning bolt? What does that mean?"

"Um, nothing. Forget I said it."

"Whoa! Now I need to know. What would you need a lightning bolt for?" _Silence._ "Diana, were you out in last night's storm, too?"

"Maybe?" Before Bruce could answer, Diana flung up her hand and pressed it to her forehead. "Oh, what am I dancing around it for. I'm just going to come out and say it. Yes, I was in last night's storm. I was so frustrated after leaving you, I couldn't rest. It was to the point that I was so aroused, that nothing was going to make it better unless I found you or it was pounded out of me some other way."

"Diana! Wow, I'm not sure if I should be hearing this..."

"Why not, you're the one who caused it! Anyway, the only thing I could think of was getting numb enough where I would be able to calm down. Fortunately, there was a storm coming through. I can withstand a lightning strike if I can catch it with my bracelets. So I did."

"You..." _pause_ "You voluntarily got struck by lightning because I had aroused you so badly you needed relief?"

"Yes."

"I think that was the best compliment I've ever been given. Ever. In my entire life."

"I caught lightning three times." _Silence_. _Chime _

::Now I'm feeling a lot of pressure to perform. Not sure if I can live up::

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be more than up to the task."

"Ah ha, there's that bad influence from your friends again."

"They are helpful when trying to find the right words, no?"

"They are...something. Ah crap, what time is it?" Diana looked over at the clock and laughed.

"It's going on eleven o'clock. We've been talking for about an hour."

"You are such a distraction. I have a meeting with R&D in half an hour. I'll take me that long just to get to the city limit, if traffic is light."

"Then it helps to be the CEO, doesn't it? I'm sure they won't start the meeting without you."

"Its the principle of the matter. I'm trying to get away from the whole 'irresponsible playboy' image. I hate playing that role."

"Then tell them you were talking with the Themysciran Embassy about a knowledge exchange and it became a heated discussion. If they ask, I'll tell them it was definitely a productive conversation."

"You're a gem, you know that?"

"Hmm, just for you, my dear. Can you wear that charcoal suit you keep in the front of the closet? That's my favorite one."

"But you won't see me in it."

"I can imagine, though. And the cologne, wear that, too. I'll be able to smell it later."

"Of course. And what are you wearing? Your uniform, a toga?"

"Cute, Mr. Wayne. I'm wearing a white salwar kameez with my bracelets."

"Ooh, exotic. I bet it brings out the beautiful blue in your eyes. Put the scarf over your head and you'll look like an Indian love goddess."

"How do you know so much about everything?"

"I read a lot in bed, remember? Now stop talking to me, I have to go."

"Right, because I'm there stopping you from doing anything."

"Princess..."

"Okay, okay, hanging up. Have a great day, see you later."

"Okay, see you then. Bye." _Click_

Diana held the receiver to her ear a few seconds longer, listening to the dial tone. "Love you." She lightly placed the earpiece back on the phone. Sighing, she prepared to call an assistant to take notes for a memo to the Pentagon. _Chime_

::I can't wait to see you later. Meeting in Lab Two 1800 hours. Come earlier. I will get a kiss from you tonight:: Diana grinned at the challenge. Typing back...

::We'll see. You'll have to catch me first::

::Start running, white rabbit. Because when I catch you, I will kiss you:: Diana's laugh had the assistants running.

* * *

_You love me especially different every time / You keep me on my feet happily excited / By your cologne, your hair, your smile, your intelligence / You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me - He Loves Me (Lyzel in E Flat) - _Jill Scott


	3. Thrill: Thursday Afternoon

_Thrill: Because the excitement of the chase is its own form of seduction._

* * *

_"You didn't expect me to take you up on the offer, did you?"_  
_"Uh, actually, I didn't think that far. I just wanted to get a reaction from you."_  
_"I didn't know you were such a tease, Diana. I am but a man. And you've presented me with a very tempting offer."_  
_"Well, I thought there was the slightest possibility that it could happen. I figured I'd only use it to peak your curiosity."_  
_"Consider my curiosity peaked, Princess."_  
_Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 4: Taking the Counter Offer_

* * *

Diana stepped off the transporter bay, inspecting the room carefully. The technician watched as she cautiously walked towards the door, then stopped. She fidgeted with her lasso and tiara, a nervous gesture she wasn't aware she was doing. She hesitated, as if she was afraid of what was on the other side.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Diana jumped at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just trying to remember where I was going." The hatch opened and she looked thoughtfully both ways. She chose a direction at random and started walking down the corridor.

Mentally, she chastised herself. Bruce had her jumpy and nervous. He was on the hunt, and she was his prey - she wasn't accustomed to being pursued like this. It was scary...and exciting. She had a mind to let him catch her; she wanted to kiss him. But knowing that he was making an effort to capture her made it an entirely different experience._ What goes around comes around, heh Princess? My turn to be chased._

She glanced at a wall chronometer-1700 hours. The meeting in Lab 2 wouldn't be for another hour, meaning she had time to spare. She wondered if he actually was pursuing her, or if he just said that to get her riled up. The uncertainty made her skin tingle.

She realized that she was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. _Might as well get a mocha while I'm here. _Diana stepped into the room, surveying the occupied tables. The dinner crowd packed the room and there was little sitting room left. She didn't see any tall, dark figures, but she checked the corners just in case. Nope, not there. She relaxed a smidge and reached for a glass at the beverage station.

Suddenly, she felt something brush up against her. She detected a familiar scent, one she'd longed to smell all day. She turned to look at him, but only spotted a piece of his cape as it turned around the corner of the door. Glancing down, she discovered a slip of paper left in her glass. She unrolled it to see neat, printed writing:

_I've been following you since the transporter room. Predictable move going for the cafeteria. Crowds won't protect you. I will get you alone and kiss you. - B._

Diana's hand started shaking. She tucked the note into her belt and put the glass down before she dropped it, choosing a Styrofoam cup instead for her mocha. Making her drink, she tried acting as if the message didn't affect her. She was startled at how fast her heart was beating.

She walked towards the promenade, sipping her drink as she traveled. A large number of people gathered there to socialize after their duty shifts and assignments. She inspected the area - still no Batman. She didn't trust her eyes; he was a master of disappearing into the shadows.

She regarded the upper decks where small groups of people stood overlooking the crowds below, and flew in that direction. She peered down and watched the figures move around each other. Then she saw him - he melded into the shadows cast by the porthole metal frames. He was looking up at her with a smirk on his face. Her heart jumped at the sight of him. He nodded his head, acknowledging her masterful move.

She stared into his eyes as best she could from that distance. She knew she had made a connection when his smile fell away to a thin-lipped frown of determination. Throwing a look of her own over her shoulder, she turned and strode away from the rail. She chose to take one of the transport elevators. He wouldn't be able to predict which floor she would land on.

She exited near the infirmary. She peeked into the examination rooms with open windows and chose to avoid them - they were dark, secluded, and contained neatly made beds. On second thought, they were...convenient. But she was intrigued by this game they played now. She wouldn't make it easy for him.

She traveled to the main office to see if J'onn was there. She hadn't seen him in a few days. She found him sitting at his desk looking over a medical report.

"Hello, J'onn," Diana greeted.

"Diana, this is a pleasant surprise. How are you? To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Figured I was in the area and I would come say hello. I hadn't seen you in a while and wondered how things were."

"Things are well here. We haven't had many injuries from missions lately. Though I expected to see you sooner. Superman said that you might be coming by for a rash from a chemical contamination. Did that take care of itself?"

Diana tried not to blush, but the thought of that 'rash' brought back memories. The man who put that mark there pursued her...

"Diana, you seem agitated. Is everything okay?"

"I do? Maybe it's the caffeine. I was drinking a mocha a few minutes ago."

"Perhaps. But your breathing is faster than usual, even after drinking coffee. You seem like you're...scared?"

"No, not scared. More like excited."

Before J'onn could answer, Diana saw his orange eyes glow brighter; he was talking to someone telepathically. He straightened as he listened, then nodded his head in understanding. He glanced over at Diana with a very human-like smirk on his face. He even put his hand up to his chin, appraising her with a look.

"He says to tell you that it was a good move using the transports to disguise your direction, but he was able to wait and see which floor you stopped on. He fired a cable to the underside of the transport cab and travel the length of the elevator shaft. He's been watching you from one of the infirmary rooms for a few minutes now. He says you look as beautiful as ever."

Diana spun around to look at the empty rooms. She didn't see him. Turning back around, she looked at J'onn in askance.

"He is no longer there, so I guess its 'safe' for you to leave. Though he did say to tell you 'keep running, white rabbit. I will catch you.'"

She realized that she had held her breath as she listened to the message. She exhaled with a hiss, willing her heartbeat to calm down, running her fingers through her hair to release some of the tension. "This must seem so strange to you."

"Not at all, Diana. I remember the thrill of the pursuit, and the victory of catching and being caught. Enjoy it. Just...make him work for it. We both know how hard it was for you to get to this point, yes? Give him a chance to make you feel wanted."

"Thank you J'onn." She stepped through the doorway, trying to decide which way to go. She turned back to the Martian, motioned at herself, and then pointing left. The green-skinned figure smiled and shook his head, pointing right. She smiled her thanks and turned right. As she started walking, she heard him in her thoughts.

_Congratulations on finally getting what you desired. I wish you both the best. And you must hurry...he's closing in on you._

Diana started walking faster down the corridor, wondering where she should go. She tried to remember the Watchtower's configuration; some of the hallways echoed each other in layout. Up ahead should be a long hallway with a left turn halfway down. She can take that and then figure out her next move.

She jumped when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. But instead of the Dark Knight's looming figure, it was Fire and Ice exiting one of the communication rooms. They acknowledged her presence with nods of their head, Betriz adding a "Senhorita Wonder Woman" to her greeting. Diana inclined her head to them and motioned them to walk ahead of her.

They strolled leisurely down the hall until Diana reached the intersection in the hallway. Suddenly, a tall figure turned the corner at the end of the main corridor. Batman stood there, watching her with his trademark half-smile on his lips. She couldn't help but feel her heart jump. This was the first time she had seen him up close since their encounter the night before.

She watched as he walked towards her, Fire and Ice still moving towards him. She was curious about something Shayera had said yesterday and risked hanging around to see if it was true. She leaned up against the corner of the wall at the intersection, resisting the urge to run down her escape route.

The women moved closer to the edge of the hallway as Batman passed them. When they cleared his peripheral vision, they both turned and looked back towards him. Their eyes traveled up and down his figure, even though from that vantage point all they could see was cape. Fire even took a deep breath in his direction, putting a hand on her chest when she got a whiff of his cologne. The women smirked at each other, eyebrows raised in admiration. With one more glance over their shoulders, they continued down the hall towards their destination.

Diana smiled at seeing proof of the Batman fan club. Said figure stopped in confusion, wondering at her change of demeanor. She nodded towards the retreating women, gave him a raised eyebrow, and let her eyes travel over his body. She definitely had a better vantage point than they did. She then winked at him and started running down the hallway.

She slammed through a stairwell door, hoping she didn't damage it in the process. Hearing Batman's boot steps behind her, she leapt over the stair handrail, letting herself descend through the stair sets. She peered up to see Batman looking down at her, admiring her innovation. She blew him a kiss and waved, giving him another wink. Instead of following her, she watched him turn back the way they had come.

She picked a door at random, sure that he wouldn't be able to find her this way; there were no indicating lights nor incriminating elevator cabs to rat her out. She recognized that she was close to the hangar bay and strode in that direction. When she entered the wide-open space, she noticed a familiar figure already there.

"Hello GL, how are you?" She asked while inspecting the area, evaluating her options for escape.

"Hey Di. I'm fine." Green Lantern lowered the pad he was using to take inventory of an incoming shipment. Trying to figure out what she was up to, he slid up to stand by her. He followed how her attention flitted from one place to another. "What are you doing?

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to find an escape route."

"'Escape route?' Who are you running from?"

"Batman."

"Huh?"

"Batman. He's hunting me. I'm running. You think I should hide in there?" She pointed at a Javelin.

"Um, no. It's an enclosed area. If he catches you there you won't have anywhere to go. Why is he hunting you?"

"He wants something from me. I'm making him work for it." She took note of the cardboard boxes off to the side. She thought about it for a few seconds, then laughed to herself. _What a silly hiding place._

"Well, if you're trying to hide from him, I don't think this is a great place. You know, open and occupied." John understood what was really happening here. He inspected the area and had an idea. He pointing to a hatch above a set of storage shelves.

"Di, that access tunnel leads away from the hangar bay. You should be able to fly through it, no problem."

"Ah! Good idea, John. I'll do that. You're a great friend." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. John took a swipe at her with his inventory pad.

"Scram, rookie. And straighten your tiara, it's on crooked."

"Aye, sir," Diana barked smartly. Flashing him a sparkling smile, she snapped to attention and gave him a picture-perfect salute. "If he comes here, do me a favor and let him know I stopped by." She flew up to the access panel and unhooked the latch.

"You know, Di, you could make this easier on the two of you and just get a room!" She turned back as she ducked into the tunnel.

"I know, but where's the challenge in that?" She grinned at him and entered the tunnel.

Diana flew through the tunnel, following the long shaft in what seemed like a random route. She traveled for a few minutes when she finally reached the end of the passageway. She unfastened the latch to the tunnel's hatch, and climbed out. She realized that she entered area she rarely ever came to, the hydroponics bay. She marveled at the rows of flora and the heavy, heady scent in the humid air.

She strolled down the rows of table beds filled with flowers, plants, and edibles from various corners of the galaxy. On closer study, she realized she recognized a few of the Kryptonian blossoms from Kal's Fortress of Solitude gardens. Among those grew a flower specimen that she brought from Themyscira, planted by a set of roses she could have sworn were from Wayne Manor. She admired the roses; the petals were silvery white with light blue tips. She took a moment to savor the soft, powdery scent.

Diana moved towards some taller plants, marveling at their strange formations and colors. One particular plant seemed like it glowed iridescent in the soft moonlight emanating from the 'Tower portholes. An inviting fragrance drifted towards her. She reached up to touch the inside of one of the pitcher-like plants, its petal seeming feathery soft.

A black-gloved hand reached up and stopped her from completing the movement. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. At least not without gloves. The sap is not poisonous, but it could cause an itch that won't go away without its antidote plant, which we don't have."

Diana froze at the voice spoken beside her ear. She realized the alluring scent wasn't the flower, it was him. Bruce leaned in closer, still wearing his cowl, letting his lips brush her lobe as he spoke. His hand traveled down her arm, lightly touching her skin as it drifted to her shoulder. She lowered her hand, letting it rest on his other arm wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her backwards towards him.

"How did you find me?" Diana asked, leaning into his warm embrace. She could feel him brush his lips along the back of her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access.

"Green Lantern set you up. The access tunnel you took has only one exit - here. I took a quicker route and waited for you. I watched as my white rabbit came to me." He started kissing her lightly along the length of her neck. "Imagine my surprise when I saw her admiring my roses. They're a new variety I made while experimenting with cross-genetics. I named them 'Diana', after you."

Diana shivered at his touch. She raised her hand to caress the side of his cheek. He pulled her backwards, walking them into an alcove in the wall - a shadowy corner, one that hid the Dark Knight very well as he watched his Princess admire the flora. He leaned up against the wall, turning her around to face him. He pulled her back in towards his body.

"I caught you." He caressed her cheek with his gloved thumb.

"Yes, you did." She moved in closer to him. She waited for him to respond. Instead, he closed the distance between them and claimed the kiss he fairly won.

He touched his lips to hers ever so lightly, inviting her to respond. She obliged, allowing a feather soft touch of her tongue to taste him. He repeated the movement, adding pressure to the kiss. She responded by leaning into him even closer. Their lips began to move in a syncopated rhythm, dancing to the desire that flared between them.

Diana pushed him up against the wall, daring him to match her kiss with a ferocity of his own. He bent over, using his greater height to bear down on her. He ran his hand through her hair, threading her locks between his gloved fingers. She reached her hands around his belted waist, gently scratching her nails along his spine, then rubbing her fingertips around his backside. He surged forward, in his kiss and his body.

She felt his fingers curl into a fist in her hair as he forced her head back. He attacked her neck with an intensity that left her breathless. She hoped he didn't make any marks, at least any that were visible from the front. He lightly ran his teeth along the hollow of her throat. She couldn't help the sound that came out of her mouth. He moved back up towards her lips and dipped back into another full kiss.

Their arms and bodies began moving on their own accord. There was not enough skin to touch, at least not on him, so they used pressure to give pleasure. Hands caressed, tongues clashed, legs rubbed, and bodies collided. A simple kiss reward ignited into a blazing inferno of unrequited lust.

The gentle chime of a communicator alarm was greeted with groans and curses of frustration. Batman violently snatched his off his belt, wondering whom he needed to hurt. His posture went from attention to deflation. He returned the offending tool back to his belt, shaking his head to clear the passionate fog.

"1800 hours, Princess. We have a meeting to attend."

"Great Hera, not again! I can't go out like this! I'm going to explode if we can't finish this somehow."

Batman looked around to take inventory of his surroundings. "I don't have access to any lightning, but I think I found something that might help both of us." He reached over to a panel on the wall and pushed a few buttons. He walked Diana and himself out from the alcove, keeping their bodies together at the waist. He stopped when they were standing beside their flowers.

"So what's supposed to happen?" Diana asked, staring at his lips as if she was about to attack them again.

"This." With a simulated thunderclap, the hydroponics sprinkler system began dousing the plants in icy water. The entire room became one big cold shower. Diana screamed in surprise as Bruce held his arms out towards the falling water, letting it saturate them both. Diana stepped back from him, pushing her now wet hair away from her face.

"That was so wrong, Bruce! Aaah, I'm soaked!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"A little bit. Now let's get out of here before someone finds us."

"Yes ma'am. Come here." Bruce lifted his cape. She ducked into the offered cover, where they both ran out of the room.

* * *

_I am tempted here / I am the hunter I am the prey/ through your ten thousand years / every moment remains - Tempted _- Collide


	4. Training Room: Thursday Evening

_Training Room: because sometimes you just have to work it out...the hard way._

* * *

_"You came prepared, Princess, but you forgot an integral part of the process. Salt. You can't do body shots without salt."_  
_"Ah, yes. That would be necessary, wouldn't it? How is it that this is here in the laboratory?"  
"Salt has properties that can cause or neutralize chemical reactions. It can be used to investigate how a substance might react to the surrounding environment."_  
_Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 4: Taking the Counter Offer_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go change, Di? You're still soaked. You can't be comfortable." Superman glanced at his friend in concern.

"No, I'm okay, Kal. It'll dry off on its own. Just give it time." She had wrapped her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Wavy tendrils of dark locks fell to her shoulders.

"I still can't believe you got caught in the hydroponics sprinkler system. It always gives that little thunder sound before it activates. Guess you didn't hear it."

"I guess not. Besides, I was fascinated by the beautiful flowers there. Your lilies are growing very well up here in orbit. And I wanted to see Batman's experiment that created a whole new rose species. He named it after me."

She leaned up against a table in Lab 2, Batman tapping away on a computer beside her. He somehow looked less disheveled than her, his uniform designed to dry faster after a night of rainy patrol. She was rubbing the surface of the table in his line of sight. This did not go unnoticed.

"The blue and white ones? I can see why he did. The blue matches your eyes and the white matches your purity of spirit. A beautiful rose named after a beautiful woman. I would have named it after you, too."

"Superman, can you go check on the door gears? Make sure they're aligned correctly. Carefully." Batman sent him on an unnecessary errand; he knew the hatch was working perfectly. When the hero left to do what was asked, Batman leaned down and quickly stole a kiss from the teasing princess. She put as much passion into the brief kiss as she could in those few seconds.

"The door looks like it's on securely. Sorry about that again, Bats. I guess I still don't know my own strength." Superman turned back towards his comrades. Batman still tapped away at the computer, Wonder Woman glancing in the other direction. She twirled one of the dangling tendrils of hair around her finger. He watched as she let the tendril bounce onto her shoulder.

"So, Bats, can you tell me what happened last night? Why did you have to jettison the unit out of the lab?"

"I was running an experiment to figure out some properties from a substance I found at a crime scene. I accidentally let the results sit unattended too long and they started burning through the steel containers. It was only when it started burning through the glass that the sensors sounded, letting us know that was in danger of contaminating the area."

"'Us?'" He glanced to the princess at the Dark Knight's side. "You were in here, too?" He couldn't see Batman mouth '_Damn it' _to Diana.

"Yes, Kal, I was. Remember the rash I got? I guess that's where it came from. I didn't realize that I was standing so close to the experiment. If it wasn't for Batman's quick thinking, I may have been exposed to more." _Please believe me, please believe me... _

"Oh, yeah. That's right. How is that by the way? Does it still itch?" Diana saw how Batman pursed his lips together into a thin line. His demeanor quickly chilled to sub-zero ice when Superman walk up to Diana and touched where the mark had been, checking to see if it disappeared. She was disturbed to see Batman's hands clench into fists by the computer keyboard. She covered her neck to cease any other inspection from the other man.

"Its fine. You know I don't stay injured for long. It was only a small flesh irritation, nothing more." Superman nodded and turned to pace a few steps away from her. She quickly reached over to rub Batman's closed fists, willing them to relax. He opened his hands, pressing them down onto the table. She peered up into his lenses, shaking her head in warning. He inhaled a deep breath, cleansing the tension from his shoulders.

"So the chemicals dissolved through the glass after prolonged exposure. Do you have any ideas why that happened?" Superman pivoted around to see Batman facing him, arms crossed over his chest. Diana stood next to him, leaning on the table, not having moved from her previous position.

"I have a few theories. When I transported the samples, I was able to contain them in regular steel bottles. Even after a few hours, there were no visible changes in the chemical or the bottle. However, when I ran the experiment, that's when the reaction happened."

"What exactly did you do during your experiment? That must have been the catalyst for the reaction."

"I ran an analysis of the two samples and found that one of them contained organic DNA while the other was completely synthetic. I took the synthetic substance and introduced organic material to it to see what would happen."

"Organic material? What did you use?"

"I raided the cafeteria. Found some raw steak and thawed that out. Its all we had on hand at the time," Batman answered. Diana felt like she was watching a tennis match between the two senior league men. She knew they did this often - the investigative reporter asking questions, the world's greatest detective answering them with depth and detail, lobbing questions and answers back and forth at a rapid fire pace. She didn't know if it was a good pairing or a bomb waiting to happen.

"So what happened next?" Superman asked.

"I introduced the material to the substance and watched. The steak dissolved almost immediately."

"Great Hera, what does that?" No wonder Batman had been upset when the alarm sounded; Diana was disturbed that such a dangerous substance existed.

"Hydrochloric acid?" Superman suggested.

"I thought so at first, but the material's degradation happened too fast. Also, the chemical analysis didn't detect any amounts of hydrogen or chlorine in the control substance. This is something completely new."

"Earth-based or alien in origin?" Diana found the rhythm of the investigation. Having sparred mentally with Batman on and off through the years, she was catching onto his line of thinking. Batman offered her an affirming nod. A subtle compliment indeed.

"I'm leaning towards Earth-based until proven otherwise. We need to keep this in the neighborhood before we start scouring the galaxy for this stuff."

"So that explains what this is or is not. Why did it dissolve through the steel container and the glass if it hadn't done so during transport?" Superman brought the original question back to the forefront.

"My hypothesis - the introduction of organic materials activated a secondary corrosive quality to the substance, making it increasingly volatile until a neutralizing agent was introduced that ceased all chemical reactions and rendered it inert."

"Jeezus, Bats. In English, please!" Superman rubbed his temples in confusion.

"Hold on, let me see if I can translate..." Diana ran through his description again, breaking down the words, their meanings, how they worked together. "What you mean is by introducing the meat to the substance, it actually made the chemical more dangerous by increasing its dissolving power. It was then that it was able to eat through steel and glass. Am I correct?"

"So far, so good Princess." He gave her a small smile. She could feel her cheeks start to glow at the praise. "Continue."

"Uh, let me see." She closed her eyes and ran through his scientific explanation one more time. She listed the cause, the reaction, now she had to find the solution. "We need to find out what ceased the acidic nature of the second substance that allowed you to transport it safely. If it hadn't had been neutralized in the first place, you..."she gasped at the idea that entered her mind.

"What, Di? What do you think might have happened?" Superman asked.

Diana looked at Batman with tears in her eyes. She started trembling. "It would have dissolved you, Batman." The thought started working its way through her brain, then made its way to her heart. She could feel her body shaking more violently, and the tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. She bowed her head to hide her reaction from the men beside her.

"Di? Diana, are you alright?" Superman sounded startled by her sudden reaction. "You're shaking. Are you cold? Here, I should have given this to you earlier." Superman tugged off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. He bent down to look into her face, moving a curly lock of hair from her forehead. It was a caring gesture, comforting, intimate...

Batman kneeled down, subtly moving Diana's body towards his, away from the other hero. He removed the cowl from his head, letting his eyes look into hers. At least they would have been if she had opened them. She squeezed her eyes tight, seemingly trying to keep the violent image out of her mind.

"Diana...Princess. Look at me." When she didn't, he gave her a gentle shake. "Diana! Open your eyes and look at me." When her lids lifted, he peered into her watery eyes, seeing the fear of what could have happened to him. He had to look away if he wanted to avoid getting teary eyed himself.

"I'm okay, I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. Look," he tugged off his gloves for her to inspect his hands. She gathered them in hers, caressing them back and front. They were calloused from his work, but otherwise intact. She looked back at him, trying to convey something without saying words. He had a good idea what those were.

She stood abruptly, startling the two concerned men. Walking towards a cabinet, she took out a white container, brought it over to them and set it on the table. "Could this have possibly been what neutralized it?"

Superman picked up the container in confusion. "NaCl. What is this?"

Diana looked directly into Bruce's eyes. "Salt." Kal motioned for a more in-depth explanation. "Salt has properties that can cause or neutralize chemical reactions. It can be used to investigate how a substance might react to the surrounding environment. Isn't that right, Bruce?"

Bruce heard the hidden message behind her clinical analysis. He needed to get them out of here, now. Bruce knew if he tried comforting her there Clark would try to "help", effectively leaving him out of the picture. And Bruce wasn't known for being the consoling type, so it would seem strange that he would want to take Diana aside for a quiet talk. Seeing Kal's attention diverted to the salt container, Bruce motioned to Diana.

Using his cape as cover, he pointed to her, then to himself - fist in hand - fingers sweeping away - pointing towards the door. Diana could see the message: _Pick a fight with me so we have an excuse to leave. _Wiping her face, Diana nodded her understanding.

"Honestly, Bruce. What were you thinking just picking up a strange substance like that? Even I know not to do that, and I'm not the scientist."

"Oh, really. So you have years of investigative knowledge and could have predicted what could have happened just by looking at it. You could have done better?"

"Perhaps. Maybe if you didn't insist on working alone so much, someone could have been there to help you figure out how volatile this stuff is." Another idea dawned on her. "Wait a minute. You said that you had two substances with you. One had DNA in it. Where did the DNA come from?"

Bruce didn't like how this conversation was turning out. He only wanted some kind of excuse to get them out of the lab without Clark suspecting their relationship. He wasn't ready to share that aspect of his personal life with him. But Diana had a sharp mind and was getting investigative tips from him. She was following a strategic line of thinking that was slowly uncovering the severity of the situation.

"Bruce. Where did it come from?" Diana's tone became as deadly as his. He pinched the bridge of his nose to center his thoughts and prepare for the explosion he knew was coming next.

"There were three security guards unaccounted for. I suspect the DNA was theirs. They were guarding a supply of electronic components that used rare metals for their conductors. They're supposed to be faster at processing instructions and calculations than anything else developed. It was as close to a human brain's ability to process information without being artificial intelligence."

Diana's mouth opened in horror. "So, basically we have someone willing to murder innocent guards to get to technology that can possibly be developed into an intelligent mind- a person or people willing to kill to make a cold, unfeeling intelligent machine. What the hell did you uncover?"

"Like I said before, Princess. This is going to become a League problem sooner rather than later. I'm trying to find out how this substance works, because I'm sure this will be used against us. Perhaps if you weren't so emotional and able to look at the full picture, you could be of better help."

"Hey, Bruce. That was uncalled for. She was just concerned for your well being, as we all are. She's right; you take too many unnecessary risks by yourself. We would be more than welcome to help..."

"What part of 'no metas in my city' don't you understand? Besides, if this stuff is as volatile as we think, its better if I research it on my own. One-my city, my investigation. Two-I have resources available that even the Watchtower doesn't have. I'll need unrestricted access to that, without having to worry about contaminating the station. And three-if something should happen, and this stuff does take me out, at least the League's golden metas will still be here running things." _Take the bait, Princess..._

"What an arrogant, self-serving way of looking at this, Bruce. How did this become all about you? This isn't something you should be doing by yourself, and you know it. But, okay, go ahead. Get yourself dissolved into a puddle of goo. Let's just hope us less intelligent metas can figure out the rest of the mystery without you."

"Stop dancing around it and just say it, Princess; you have a problem with me." _Out the door, Princess. Let's go!_

"You know what, I do. I think that you have such an inferiority complex next to us, that the minute we display any type of smarts in your territory, you feel threatened."

"Uh, guys? Can we put this aside and figure out what to do with this stuff? I think we can talk about your issues calmly after we take care of this..."

"No, Clark. Apparently our princess has some issues with me, and I would like to address them. You want to take this outside?"

"Oh, let's. We can hash this out one on one. Our way." He didn't miss the emphasis on 'our'.

"But, what about the experiment? We still have to figure out how this all works."

"You can take care of that, Clark. Access the document I was working on and you'll see instructions on how to conduct the experiment. When you get to the part when the chemical starts dissolving the container, start introducing the compounds I listed, in order. Include salt on that list, make it first. If it looks like it'll escape, jettison it out into space. You got that?"

"Sure Bruce, but really, is now the time to get into it with Diana? You should be the one doing this." Clark looked back and forth between the two other senior leaguers. Something strange was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, Kal. I want to hear what he has to say. Let's go." Diana stormed out the door, a re-cowled Batman close on her heels. As the hatch closed, they could hear Clark.

"What in Rao's name was that all about?"

Diana and Bruce stalked down the hallway, both knowing where they wanted to go. The personal quarters were too far away, so their next best private place was a training room. Diana moved to enter training room one when Bruce tapped her arm. He motioned towards room four instead. "Lead-lined" was the only explanation he needed to give.

When the entered, Bruce called out his special security code, keeping unintended company from entering or having their conversation recorded. The minute the computer indicated the door was locked Diana let out a strangled sob and ran to Bruce, throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They held each other, giving comfort where it was needed.

"Diana, look at me." He leaned back to tilt her chin upwards so he could look in her eyes. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to be so harsh with you back there. But I could see that we needed to talk about this now. We had to get out of there."

"I know. And I didn't want to be mean either, but the thought of what could have happened," Diana shook Bruce's hand off her chin. She walked away from him and started pacing the room like a trapped tiger.

"You could have been taken away from me, and I would never had known your kiss, or told you how I feel about you. None of the past few hours would ever have happened. Not only would the league be without one of its greatest minds, but I would have lost the man that I love, and he would have never known it. I would have lived my immortal life with a hole in my heart!"

Bruce ran his hands up to his cowl to remove it from his head, giving a frustrated sigh. "Diana, nothing happened. I had it under control and I was able to start the process of figuring out..."

"Did you not hear me, Bruce? I just told you that I loved you. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. These past hours have been some of the best of my life. But that's not going to help me if I can't figure out how to neutralize this substance and get it off the street."

"How is it that everything goes back to your mission? Even us, my love for you, somehow get warped back to your mission. How do you do that? How can you be so single minded..."

"Diana, please stop. You're digging too deep." Bruce had walked away from her when she started talking.

"Why should I? What am I about to hit by digging deeper? Am I actually about to make the otherwise controlled Batman tell me how he feels? Because gods forbid that he tells me he loves me..."

Bruce had drifted towards the punching bags during Diana's diatribe. At her barb about his feelings, he let all his frustrations out in one, powerful blow. The bag, reinforced to withstand a meta's strength, shivered at his punch. Diana unconsciously started twisting her feet into a grounded fighting stance.

"You want to know how I feel? You want to know how my mission has anything to do with this, with you?" He stalked back over to Diana who was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't miss her subtle change in posture. More aggressive, ready to pounce...

"The minute I found out what that stuff could do, you know what I thought? My first thought was to keep it away from you. I started imagining how this would touch you and what it would do you." He was in her face by now, pouring out his frustrations while glaring into her eyes.

"All I've ever had was my mission. Except all that changed - my mission went from dealing justice, to guarding one specific individual. In one moment, I went from a city's protector to a man in lo..." He paused, hands curling into fists at his side.

"Say it, Bruce." She pushed him back from her. "You became a man in love." She pushed him again. "Why can't you say it?" When she reached up to push him one more time, he grabbed her arm, reversed her move and pinned her hand behind her back.

"Because the last people I said that word to died in front of my eyes!" He shoved her away from him, giving her a twist at the same time. She stumbled, but landed on her feet. He advanced towards her.

"I haven't been able to say it to anyone! Not Alfred, not my sons, not the protégé that sits in a wheelchair because of her devotion to me. The minute I start to feel anything for anyone," she swung a surprise left hook at his head. He caught it, twirled her into his arms and slammed her to the ground in a body lock.

"They get a target painted on their backs." He said this in her ear, her body pinned beneath him. She struggled against his hold. Terms hadn't been laid down before they began their 'discussion', so powers would be used. She pushed up, using more than her usual strength, making him fly across the room. He landed hard on one of the sparing mats.

"Don't you pull that 'target the people you love' crap with me. We both know I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." She advanced on him, looking him over for injuries. "If I can hold my own against you, what chance does anyone else have against me?" He had to admit, she had a point. But he was angry now and he wasn't going to concede. He stood, crouching into his own fighting stance.

"I'm sure you can. But then, with the Man of Steel watching over you, you don't even need to try." He felt a small sense of satisfaction at the surprise in her eyes. Then he felt like a schmuck. _Low blow, Bruce. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice deepened into a harsh whisper. She restrained her fists at her side with an obvious effort. They were circling each other, two lions ready to battle.

"Did you not see how he was all over you in there? Complimenting you, touching you, pushing your hair out of your eyes. He was practically seducing you right there in front of me!"

"What? He's my friend, nothing more. So he's a little too demonstrative with his feelings, unlike someone I know. He's genuine, but he's harmless."

"I'm sure you know about how demonstrative he can be. Tell me, how much has he demonstrated on you?" He ducked just in time for her right fist to brush past his head.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you imply our friendship has been anything more than platonic." She reversed her right hook into a left kick towards his groin. He twisted out of the way to catch it on his right hip, bringing him to his knee. _Damn, that hurt! _"He's in love with Lois! He's been pursuing her for years. He's not going to mess his chances with her just for a fling with me. However, you're on thin ice before we've even start anything!"

"But you probably wouldn't have been adverse to the idea." He blocked a strike, sweeping it out of the way. "The most powerful man on Earth with a living goddess?" _Strike, sweeping block_. "Who wouldn't think that was the perfect couple?"

Diana paused her strike aimed at his head. "Is that what this is about? You think I deserve someone better than you. You don't think you deserve me." She reversed her strike to an open hand push to his chest. When he tripped, she continued to apply pressure, forcing him to back up as she advanced on him.

"Don't you dare tell me who I deserve. I chose you." He swept her hand away from his chest, she reapplied her other, he grabbed that one, she twisted her wrist to loosen his hold...

"I want YOU! I've been pursuing you, trying my hardest to get inside and find out more about you. If it takes beating the shit out of you, I'm going to get this into your head." She punctuated each syllable with a push to the chest.

" I _push_ Love _push _You! _push" _By the time she had finished saying that, Bruce had been pushed to the other side of the room. She walked away from him, trying to breath, attempting to calm down. _ "_I wish you were able to say as much. You show one thing, but say another. I still have this feeling that you're going to find an excuse to push me away, and you're going to say it's for my own good. I get so confused, I just want to tie you down with my lasso and get everything out of you!"

Bruce caught his balance and planted his feet against more advances. He watched her retreat, her back to him. He remembered that he didn't like this side of her. Not the part of her fighting him, at least he knew she was still trying. No, he didn't like watching her walk away...

"You want me to show you how I feel about you? You want me to say something that will demonstrate that I won't go anywhere? Fine, have it your way." Bruce advanced on her, fire in his eyes. Diana felt a shiver of fear, thinking she had pushed him too far. But when she expected him to attack, instead he fell to his knees at her feet. He bowed his head, refusing to look at her.

"Bruce, what are you doing?"

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira..."

"What?"

"In the name of Zeus, who watches over all supplicants," Diana gasped. _Is he about to do what I think..._

"I beg for your mercy. I beg for your protection..." He meekly place his forehead on her thigh, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Bruce, stop. Don't do this."

"Your power,"

"No, stop, please! Don't ask this of me! Stop!"

"And your aid." Diana was desperate now. He was reaching up, caressing her lips in a subservient manner. She grabbed his hand, putting her cheek in his palm.

"Bruce, no. It shouldn't be like this. You're not to use the Hiketeia in this way!"

"Shelter me in your sha..." Before he could complete the supplication, Diana broke from his hold and fell to her knees beside him. She slammed her lips to his, kissing him to stop him from binding her to him until he released her. Or death.

All that could be heard was the sound of their combined breathing. Between the argument, fighting, and near-life experience, they just held onto each other. Bruce laid his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. Diana circled her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"You know this entire thing was a dysfunctional mess, right?" Diana said. "I don't want to go through our relationship beating the crap out of each other when we don't agree."

"That's for sure. I think you bruised my hip." Diana poked him in the side, testing his statement. He jumped, then grabbed her hand. "Hey now, stop messing with the injured guy."

"How did you know about the Hiketeia?" Diana asked softly.

"I read a lot, remember?" Bruce responded, just as softly.

"But there aren't any of those texts outside of Themyscira."

"It was mentioned in the _Iliad_. I looked around your mother's library after the Battle of Apokolips and found some texts regarding how it was used. They made great bedtime reading while I was a guest at the palace. Figured I'd get some in before coming home." She sighed softly into his ear.

"What made you use the Hiketeia on me? Did you have any idea what that would have done to me? To us?"

"I had a good idea. But I figured a marriage proposal would have gotten me a broken arm, so I chose something that would catch your attention." Diana's eyes widened. These were two scenarios that had the same outcome, but different intents.

"Bruce, if you finished the supplication, I would have been honor bound to protect you from any and all harm. I would be your bodyguard, and you would be like a servant to me. You wouldn't have any chance of working alone ever again, unless you released me or one of us died. Were you really ready to do that?"

"No, but I figured I would have gotten used to the idea after a year or two of having you everywhere with me. It didn't sound like such a bad thing really. You...with me. Would you have accepted my supplication?" Diana knew that this was a make or break question. Would she have taken him in, but let him become less than the man she loved, or refused him, telling him she didn't want him...

"Bruce, no! Don't give up that part of you just for me. I don't want you to give up anything! Just let me in, tell me how you feel."

Bruce leaned away from her shoulder, but didn't look into her eyes. She tilted his head up and was disturbed to see his red-rimmed eyes, evidence of him holding back his emotions. "Do you believe me now? That I'll never push you away again?"

"Gods, yes Bruce!" She brought him back into her arms, her heart breaking with the power of his words. "You're so extreme! I'll need to teach you some relaxation techniques to soften you up some."

"Why don't you show me some of those techniques right now." He looked into her eyes, the intensity digging into her. Arms already around his neck, Diana leaned in to kiss him. Answering her touch, he firmly pushed her back onto the training mat, settling his weight on top of her. His cape covered them both, cocooning them in their own dark world.

Diana arched her back, bringing her body against his. Bruce brushed his hand along her spine, pulling her even closer. In a fit of bravery, Diana unclipped his utility belt, unwinding it from around his waist and throwing it out to the side. She found the seam in his uniform and let her fingers part the fabric, touching the skin underneath. She felt his groan vibrate throughout her body.

Bruce felt her fingers dip under his uniform, caressing his side, then move down towards his hipbone. He thrust against her, moving instinctively to relieve the pressure. He pulled up her thigh to wrap around his waist, making her rub firmly against him. He ran his fingers along the seam of her uniform bottom, where she answered by twisting her hips against him.

Their bodies moving together, they kissed with a desperate hunger wanting to be sated. The heat trapped under the cape nearly stifled them, but they continued to demonstrate their longing for each other. He reached behind her, ready to unhook her uniform top. Damn it all to Hell, he was going to take her right now...

"Uh, hello? Guys? Are you in there? Is everything alright? I finished the experiment." Bruce contemplated how fast he could grab his utility belt, retrieve the kryptonite, and ram it down his throat. Diana looked up at him in amusement, seeing the frustration in his eyes. She hooked her other leg around his waist, effectively trapping him in her leggy embrace.

"Yes, everything is fine, Kal. Just taking care of some of our issues." With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she grinded her hips up against Bruce...very firmly.

"My god, woman, you're killing me!" He tried raising himself off her, but she kept him in place.

"Oh shut up, Batman. I'm not hurting you. You seemed to think you could take me, prove it!" Her aggressive statement matched her seductive grin as she flipped him over and firmly kissed him. He looked up at her in surprise. He mouthed _What are you doing?_

_Play along, _she answered silently, then grabbed his mask and pulled it over his head.

"Hey Diana. Is he okay? What are you doing to him?"

"Just teaching the Batman a lesson on how to treat royalty. I demanded that he show me the proper respect I deserve, and I'm just making sure he gets the idea." She twisted her hips again, teasing the man beneath her. He caught on to the idea all right...

"Woman, when I get up off of this floor, you are in a heap of trouble." He allowed the Bat to come through his voice, but he reached up and tickled her under her ribs. She giggled at his touch, silently laughing and swiping his hand away.

"What? She has you on the floor? Diana, you will stop this now! Let him up!"

"No. I have him right where I want him, where he deserves to be. Beneath me." Bruce gave the view a once over and nodded his head. Nope, he didn't mind at all.

"Enough of this! You will not treat a teammate this way. Security, override training room door, voice authorization cksm-61938-execute!"

Just as the door was opening, Diana jumped off Bruce, flipped him over with her foot, and planted her boot on his head. She peered down gave him a secret wink. He rolled his eyes.

"Diana! What are you doing? Take your foot off him this instant!" Superman strode over and yanked her off Batman, holding her by the bracelet. Batman rolled over onto his stomach. A better way to hide his grin...and arousal.

"Look Bats, you have an advocate. Seems someone actually wants to protect you."

"Diana, what has gotten into you? This is no way to treat a teammate, no matter how infuriating he might get. And since we're talking about Batman, I should know. I've wanted to do the same thing plenty of times!"

"Excuse me?" Batman looked up at the insult. It was like he wasn't in the room anymore.

"Stay down, Bats." Both said this at the same time. He gave up and just concentrated on his breathing. _Damn woman's going to kill me with her teasing._

"You know, Diana, I thought you were above this, but apparently you've been coddled too much. I think we need to have a talk." Diana's self-satisfied smirk fell into a dawning horror. She had heard about these 'talks' from Wally. And if the young speedster would rather have had a chewing out from Batman instead...

"Oh come on, Kal. You don't need to do that. I promise this won't happen again. He just pushed me too far. You know how he can get, with his mission and all. I just got a little carried away..."

"Yes, and if I let go of this, when will you get 'carried away' again? He might seem impervious, but he's mortal. You'll hurt him one of these days. I can't let that happen. Let's go. Seems I need to go over some rules and regulations with you."

He started pulling her along. She really could have fought against him, but she knew he had the best intentions at heart. Which was the crux of the problem. His intentions were always good. And that's what made it hard to fight against him...

But Batman did it all the time! He always seemed able to contradict the Kryptonian with logic and smarts. Diana glanced down at him, imploring him to help her. He looked up, gave her a loving smile...then waved her goodbye. She gave him a cross frown then resigned herself to her fate.

"Can I at least get an iced mocha?"

"You can drink water."

Batman moved to raise himself off the training room floor, but collapses back down in a heap of Kevlar and cape. He laid his head onto the padding, trying to catch his breath. This was the fourth time in 24 hours that he had been left aroused, frustrated, and adrenaline packed. It was then he realized; being in a relationship with an Amazon was going to be very painful for him.

He really didn't care. This was the most fun he's had in years.

* * *

_If he can't hear, he must feel / If he can't feel, he must see / And if he can't see you / Feel the need in me - The Blind Man - Mono_


	5. Trinity: Friday Morning

_Trinity: Because there's that one other person that makes a couple into a family._

* * *

"_Face it, Diana, the man is in love with you."_  
"_Are we really that obvious?"_  
"_Only to those who care about you. Both of you."_  
_- Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 9: Undercover Surveillance _

* * *

Wonder Woman sat at the most remote table in the cafeteria with an untouched iced mocha in her hands. The early shift breakfast crowd had cleared out, so she was among the few left in the room. She stared out into space, a tired expression on her face. She breathed in, stifling a yawn. When she exhaled, she blinked to get the sleep out of her eyes.

Batman entered and sat down beside her. He brought his own coffee and simply stared ahead. She took a sip of her mocha. "I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of you anymore when we have a difference of opinion. We're supposed to calmly talk it over and find a compromise to our situation."

"I actually find that a little disappointing. I look forward to our arguments. They're very stimulating."

"I tried telling him that, but he didn't believe me. He said that violence is not the answer. So says the man who fought Darkseid and left a permanent crater in his parent's cornfield."

"How long was he at it?"

"All. Evening. Long." She laid her head heavily onto the cafeteria table. "You were already gone on patrol for a few hours by the time he was finished the torture...lecture...whatever. I gave in and agreed with everything he said just so I could leave and get some sleep. I stayed here. I was too tired to travel."

"I hope you're not too tired for tonight. I hear you have quite the evening planned. Wouldn't want to be so exhausted that you can't enjoy it."

She slowly raised her head off the table. "I'm pretty much off for the rest of the day except for some help with the new recruits."

"That's good. And after that, rest?"

"Yes, rest." She glanced over at the Dark Knight beside her. "Oh, by the way, I just got a message; I'm going to be touring Fourth Battalion on Parris Island later in the month. I passed your ideas along to the Pentagon and they were intrigued. They want me to observe their recruit training up close to see if they are compatible with Amazon culture.

"Your idea, I just helped you work it out." She nodded at his subtle complement.

"What about you. Got plans tonight?"

"My usual. Patrol, watch over the city."

"Hmm. Sounds exciting." She took another sip of her mocha. "You know, whatever we have between us, I'm not sure if it's going to work. You're too married to your job, and I'd like to see more of the world, what it has to offer."

"You should, Princess. You could benefit from getting out more. I don't think I could fit anything else into my life other than the mission."

"That's a shame. I bet you'd be able to offer someone something really special if you let them in."

"No, Princess. Anyone getting close to me would only get hurt. I can't let them take that chance."

"Your loss." They sat there in silence for a moment.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Batman took a sip of his coffee.

Wonder Woman smiled. "You might know him. He's from your city. Bruce Wayne?"

Batman grunted. "Yeah, I know him. He's a pretty face with a large bank account. I'm surprised that you're going out with him. You know he's going to make a move on you."

"I hope so." Batman nearly spit out his coffee. Wonder Woman allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across the table. As if he just appeared out of nowhere, Flash sat across from the talking duo.

"Hey there. How's it going? You both look tired. Up all night? Busy, hmmm?" He perched his elbow onto the table, resting his chin on his hand. Batman and Wonder Woman just stared at him.

"What are we drinking? Let me find out." Flash dramatically sniffed towards their coffee cups. "Hmmm, doesn't smell like limes to me."

Batman leaned over towards Wonder Woman. "Do you think you could catch him before he goes supersonic?"

Wonder Woman glanced at Flash. "Yup. You have the bolt gun ready?" Batman nodded. It was a three way standoff. Batman glared. Wonder Woman stared. Flash looked back and forth between them. All three lunged. Flash reached mach 2 by the time he ran out the cafeteria door. He brushed by Fire, who jumped and faced the opposite direction, trying to see who goosed her.

As if nothing happened, the duo sat back in their chairs to continued their conversation. From the corner of her eye, Wonder Woman noted a familiar blue and red clad figure. She elbowed the Dark Knight beside her. "You seem unusually interested in my personal life, Bats. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I don't care who you date, but if it means you're in my city more often, then I'm going to make it my business. I don't like metas in Gotham."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? I'm a free person, I can go where I please."

"I don't need you in my city, traipsing around like some debutant while I have to go around cleaning up the messes you'll be leaving in your wake."

"'Messes?' Excuse me, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Oh please, Princess. You'll gallivant around MY city seen on the arm of the biggest slut in Gotham," Wonder Woman blew an explosive bubble into her iced mocha, "and you don't disguise your appearance, so every nut job is going to want to take you on. I'll be left to pick up the pieces when you destroy everything on the block fighting them."

"Oh, so you're saying I have no self-control, is that it?"

"If the tiara fits, Princess..."

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you and your arrogant, egotistical opinions! You want to settle this once and for all?" She leaned into Batman's face and allowed her voice to carry towards a red-caped back. She whispered, but she knew he could hear.

"What, and you're going to power down and take it like a real warrior? I'd like to see that."

"You'd be amazed at what I could do without my powers. You can't take me, mortal." She growled this at him, but her eyes twinkled.

"Careful, Princess. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I will not hold back," he said low and deadly. Her eyebrow went up suggestively. He suppressed a smile.

"Bring it, Bats. And stop...calling...me...PRINCESS!"

"ENOUGH!" Both heroes jumped as Superman leaned in between them, abruptly stopping their 'argument'. "Council room, now!" Superman waited for them to stand and start walking, following them like an angry school principal. As they walked through the hallway, groups of Leaguers and civilians parted way, letting the senior trinity pass. There must have been something serious going on. They looked pissed!

When the trio entered the council room, Superman immediately stepped between the arguing pair. He held out his arms, forcing them to separate from each other. He glanced back and forth, indignant about their behavior.

"What is going on here? I don't get it. You two have been at each other's throats for the past few hours! It all started that night the lab was compromised, didn't it. What happened, did it alter your brains or something?" When he was met with silence, Superman threw up his arms in frustration.

"What is going on with you two? I thought you were friends, or at least colleagues. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I never thought it would come to you two picking fights with each other. What happened? Can you tell me?"

"Yes, Kal, I can tell you. You see, what you saw in the cafeteria has actually been building for the last few years between us - I would push, he would retreat; he would push, I want to push back. It was getting to be quite...infuriating." Because Superman was paying attention to Diana, he didn't see Batman behind him smirking at her description. The smirk disappeared when Kal turned to Bruce.

"What about you, what's your excuse?"

"What makes you think I need an excuse? You know how I feel about metas. I didn't need someone as impetuous, risk-taking, and...infuriating as she is wreaking havoc on my city." Bruce fought not to smile as Diana fluffed her hair at his glowing review.

"Well, that explains it. The reason why you both are about to kill each other is because you're too much alike. It's like having two positive parts of a magnet repelling each other. Look, you don't have to like each other, but you have to work together if we're going to make the League work. You are the heart and the brains of the League, I can't do this without you."

Diana looked over to Bruce after Kal gave his speech. "Alright, Bats. Maybe we should cool it. Kal's right, we have to try and make this work. How about we start over, okay?"

"I guess. What guarantee do I have that you're sincere?"

"Let's see. How about we start with introductions. Hello, I'm Diana, Princess of Themyscira. I also go by Wonder Woman. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand towards the Dark Knight.

Batman glanced at her hand in amused interest. He peered over to Superman, who had his arms crossed across his broad chest, a proud look on his face. He also was looking at Diana's offered hand and smiling. When Bruce didn't take it, Kal glared over at him and nodded towards Diana.

"Well, she's extended her hand in peace. Are you going to leave her hanging? Introduce yourself." Bruce rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. He looked over at Diana, her arm still stretched out to him, a half smile on her lips. He shrugged a shoulder and reached out to take her hand.

"Hello, Wonder Woman. I'm Batman." With that, he pulled her across to him, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her full on the lips. He could feel her smile before she leaned in and deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck, the other hand lying on his chest. He reached up, caressed her cheek before settling his hand on her arm. He had almost forgotten someone else was in the room until he heard a strangled gasp.

"What the..." At Kal's muttered exclamation, they parted from their kiss. Diana licked her lips delicately, releasing her breath with a sigh. Bruce touched his forehead to hers, squeezing her closer in a loving embrace. She reached up and ran a thumb across the exposed portion of his face.

"Hello, Batman. I look forward to working with you." Bruce smiled at her comment, which brought another gasp from Kal.

"Likewise. This looks like the start of a beautiful professional relationship."

"Okay, time out! I'm confused. What just happened?!" The couple glanced over at their friend. He was standing there, arms held out before him in a 'halt' position. He was staring at them as if he didn't know who they were.

"It's pretty clear, Kal. We're making up. I thought that's what you wanted us to do." Diana emphasized her comment by lying her head onto Bruce's chest. He leaned his head on top of hers, rubbing his cheek in her hair.

"I waa...you...him...I need to sit down." The Kryptonian pulled out a chair and landed heavily in the seat. He lowered his head into his hands, elbows perched on his knees.

"Take all the time you need. We're fine here." Kal looked up at Bruce's calm statement.

"I need you to take off the mask, Bruce. I have to make sure its really you." Bruce rolled his eyes again, but reached for his cowl.

"Oh, here, let me help you." Diana reached up and tugged on the ears of the cowl. Bruce ducked down to let her pull it off his head and set it behind his neck. She reached up and playfully ruffled his hair.

"There, satisfied?" Bruce glanced over to Clark, whose eyes were wide like eggs. The stunned hero nodded his head silently, taking in the scene in front of him.

"I didn't even have a clue. When did this happen?"

"Do you want the short version or the long, convoluted explanation?" Diana turned in Bruce's arms, letting him hold her around the waist from behind. Bruce leaned up against the council table, bringing Diana closer to him. His cape nearly cocooned them together.

"Ah, whatever you got. I'm lost here."

"Well, let's just say this has been simmering for a while now. It only really began two days ago, but it feels like longer. Wouldn't you agree?" Diana looked up towards Bruce.

"That sounds about right." Bruce wasn't going to make this any easier on Clark. He liked seeing the Boy Scout squirm. _Better than using kryptonite. _

"But how long is 'a while now'? I need a frame of reference. Help me out."

"I think my first inclination was when you dug me out from under that missile in Gorilla City." Diana glanced up at Bruce again, smiling.

"If I recall, you dug yourself out, Princess. I only loosened a few rocks in the process."

"I know, but it was sweet. You were so worried about me. I even gave you a little kiss as a thank you." Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Gorilla City? But that was so long ago!" Clark gasped. "You two were holding a torch for each other since then?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but there was the time in Paris. Right before the Kasnians interrupted, we were having quite the nice dance. You were so beautiful that night." Bruce reached around and hugged Diana closer. She leaned back into his embrace.

"You were quite dashing yourself in your tuxedo. Saved me again, except that time from the evil clutches of the paparazzi. You're always there for me, aren't you?"

"I try."

"Wait a minute. You danced with her out of uniform? And she recognized you?"

"He's got a very distinct profile, and he wears wonderful cologne. I could smell it on Batman when he showed up to investigate the Kasnian infiltrators. Did the math, figured it out."

"A little confession, Princess. I wanted you to know." Diana answered that with an elbow to his gut. He had the courtesy to act like it hurt.

"Paris...Kasnia...Vandal Savage?" The couple nodded. "Well, that was still a while ago. Don't tell me you've been together since then and I didn't know."

"No, nothing happened then. But I was getting a clue that Diana wasn't going to let it go. No matter how hard I tried to dissuade her."

"Ah yes." Diana lifted her hands up, making air quotes. "'The List.'"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

"List? What list?"

"The list of issues why we couldn't be together. Let's see, issue number one..."

"Ah, we don't need to go there, Princess. No need to name them."

"Wait, you actually gave her excuses on why you couldn't be together?" Clark stood up. "Are you daft? You had a wonderful, beautiful woman trying to be with you, and you said no?"

"Why thank you, Kal. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

"Yeah, thanks Clark. Thank you very much." Bruce glared at his friend. "But if I recall, that wasn't all that happened that night, was it?" Diana blushed.

"What happened then?" Clark was getting into the story.

"I was turned into a pig." Clark's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then let it close. The smirk on his face rapidly morphed into a grin. Diana watched in irritation as her friend tried to hide his mirth over her discomfort.

"Well...that's different." Diana threw him a glare to match Batman's. "Uh, I mean, how terrible."

Diana's pout changed rapidly to a dazzling smile. "Oh, wait until you hear how I was changed back! Bruce actually sa-mpf!" Diana's exclamation was cut off by Bruce covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

"I had it covered," Bruce interrupted. Diana squeaked through his glove. She had her hands on his gauntlet, holding on as she laughed through his palm. Bruce leaned down her ear.

"Diana, my dear. You know the whole 'I am vengeance, I am the night' thing." She nodded her head. "Would you like to have an example?" She shook her head. "Are you going to be good?" She nodded, and then shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" Her eyes narrowed as she glanced into his face. The mischief was clearly marked in her look.

"Don't worry, Di. You can tell me later." Clark offered. Diana seemed to consider this as an option, then a muffled 'mffay' sounded through the gloved palm. Bruce removed his hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"So, after that, it's taken you this long to actually get together. You only, what, kissed just two days ago?" Diana charmed Clark with her shy blush. It was like a big brother calling out his little sister. Except his sister was hundreds of years older than him.

"Well, the first real kiss. Our first kiss happened during the Thanagarian invasion. We hid in a restaurant and kissed to help cover our identities."

"Oh, really?" Clark glanced at Bruce. "That explains why you seemed so mellow when Shayera visited us in your cave. Nothing like locking lips to keep the nerves down, heh Bats?"

"Funny Clark. Just so you know, it was that kiss that was on my mind as I was crashing the first Watchtower into the Thanagarian base." Diana swiftly turned her gaze up into Bruce's face.

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't exactly forthcoming with the emotional stuff then, was I? But I'm glad you kissed me that night. It gave me something to think about for a while afterwards. Especially when you lived with me."

"So much has happened that I don't even know about. How much more is there?" Bruce refrained from telling Clark about time traveling to Oklahoma's past and Gotham's future. Diana didn't know about those either, so he didn't want to share.

"So," Clark sat down again and studied the couple in front of him. "All this time, you two had feelings for each other, and you never acted on them. Yet, this changed two days ago. What happened?"

"Um, that's going to have to stay between the two of us, Kal. Let's just say, it was an eye opening experience." Diana pulled Bruce's arms in tighter. He responded with a light squeeze around her waist.

"I see. Wow," Clark whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't see any of this. What kind of friend am I if I couldn't tell that my two best friends were falling in love?"

Diana felt Bruce fidget behind her. She needed to work with him on using the "L" word. "Maybe its because you care so much about so many, you couldn't focus on any one or two people. Besides, some of us hid it pretty well."

"Not well enough, apparently." Bruce didn't mention the other senior leaguers that were involved with them coming together. It would hurt Clark's feelings if he found out that they saw and he didn't.

"So, all the arguing I heard earlier. The fighting and the bickering, that was..."

"Us working out some frustrations, then messing with your head," Bruce answered bluntly. Clark nodded his head with an "ah" sound. He then looked up at Diana.

"Oh, Diana. I'm so sorry. Last night, when I pulled you off Bruce - you weren't really hurting him, were you?"

"No, I wasn't." She was still reeling from the lecture he had given her about friendship and teamwork. She didn't think she'd ever recover.

"Lois always said that I wasn't too bright. She'll never let me live this down if she found out."

"We won't tell if you won't." Diana offered.

"Deal. So, how does this work? Di, are you with Batman or Bruce Wayne?" The couple stiffened. They hadn't discussed this yet.

"Um, Bruce, I think that's something you'll have to help me with. I'm already known, but you have two images to maintain. I don't want to become a complication."

Bruce wanted to hold her tight for that comment. She wanted to help cover both his identities and wanted him to take the lead. She really did...love him. "I think that's something we can discuss later."

"But what about tonight? We're going out. What if we're recognized?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I've taken care of that." Diana looked at him in curiosity, but didn't ask for details.

"So, tonight's the first date?" Clark sounded a little too excited knowing that. He jumped up, bouncing in barely contained glee. "Yes, I didn't miss everything! Where are you going, what will you be doing?"

"Calm down, dad." Diana giggled at Bruce's statement. "I made some arrangements that will make this a nice evening for the two of us. Any details will be shared on a need-to-know basis." Clark frowned, disappointed at not being given more information, but then perked up at a thought.

"Hey look, Bruce. I know you have a playboy image to maintain, but you be careful how you treat Diana tonight. She's a lady and a good woman. Don't you be pulling any moves on her..."

"Am I really getting this lecture?" Bruce raised his hands in frustration. "Clark, if there's anyone that has to be careful, it's her. She might look sweet and innocent, but she's a relentless hunter when it comes to what she wants. She's not as 'innocent' as she looks. I should know. She came after me!"

Clark peered down at the woman in Bruce's arms. "Diana...do we need to have a talk?"

"Oh gods, no! I'll be good, I promise!" She ducked under Bruce's cape, hiding herself from another looming lecture.

"Good." Clark nodded his head, pleased that he had some kind of control over the situation. Diana peeked out from underneath the cloak, eyes wide in fear. Bruce patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, I have to say, this is a great development! I'm so happy for the both of you! Congratulations!"

"He acts like we're already married," Bruce whispered in Diana's ear. She glanced up at him in surprise, reminded about how he was willing to bind them together forever. He gave her a secret smile that made her heart jump, and leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. She realized she had started trembling at the thought.

Clark, watching the open display of affection, surged forward and enveloped the couple in a big hug. Bruce let out an 'oof' when the Kryptonian pulled him close. They stayed that way for a few seconds, the blue-clad hero grinning down at them.

"Uh, guys? As nice as it is to be this close, this is feeling kind of awkward for me. Being sandwiched between both of you. Together. Like this. Please get off, Kal." Superman jumped back, letting the embarrassed Diana out from underneath him. Bruce let go of her, allowing her to step away from the two men. Her cheeks glowed red, the blush traveling down her neck.

"Um, I'm going to go now. Got things to do. Bruce, you'll need to put your cowl back on...you already know that. Good. Uh, wow, that was so weird. So I'll see you tonight, oh..." Diana leapt forward and wound her arms around Bruce's neck.

"I'll meet you in the cave later?" Bruce nodded. She reached up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back warmly. "Good, I can't wait. I'll see you then. I love you." She froze, looking up into eyes. She had said the words so easily, she didn't realized they were out until she felt him stiffen. She waited an eternity to see how he was going to react.

He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his gloved fingers. He lowered his head, gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, too."

She rushed in for another kiss, a thousand times more passionate than the one he had just given her. He pulled her closer, letting her tell him how much she appreciated his confession. They would have continued if Clark hadn't cleared his throat, catching their attention. Diana grinned, unable to hide her joy.

"Go. I'll see you tonight." Bruce touched her lips one more time, then gently pushed her towards the door. When she reached the hatch, she turned back to smile at the two men. Batman and Superman stood there, watching her leave. She could hear them speak as she walked away.

"She's a wonderful person, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I'm a very lucky man."

"Yes you are. So...she came after you?"

"Ah, shit."

* * *

_You resurrect me, stand me to attention / Take my voices, learn to love them / You're the Christmas promising the Summer / All my life I've waited - Simple Girl - _IAMX


	6. Traveling: Friday Evening

_Traveling: Because it's not only about the destination, but those you meet along the way._

* * *

_"So, now what?" _  
_"What are you doing this Friday evening?" _  
_"I'll be here. I have monitor duty..."_  
_"No, you don't. You'll be out with me, letting me give you that dance I've owed you for a while."_  
_"I will, will I?"_  
_"You won the bet, right? Looks like you'll have some time off for the next few weeks. I can think of some things to do with that time, can't you?"_  
_"I sure can. Just as long as it involves nothing stronger than iced tea."_  
_- Interrogation Tactics - Chapter 7: Confessions_

* * *

Diana looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting the dress she chose for that night. She changed in her room on the Watchtower instead of her place in New York City. She wanted to use the transporter to get to the cave, and she had a stop to make before she left. She wished she had her sister with her, though. It would have been nice to have the moral support.

Diana shook her hands to get her blood flowing. She thought to keep it simple; red dress with fitted, plunging top, three thin straps on each shoulder, and a flowing skirt that ended at her knees. She finished the ensemble with a pair of slim, strappy silver heels. She hoped she could dance in these. The heels were higher and thinner than her boots. Her ever-present magic bracelets adorned her wrists.

She adjusted the thin straps along her shoulders, worried that the low-cut neckline was too revealing. She realized that the dress actually covered her more than her uniform did, and that the bodice fit her about the same as her armor. She also chose the red color because it was close to what she already wore every day. Maybe should have chosen something different? Blue, black...green? An entirely different type of dress? She truly doubted Bruce cared what kind of dress she wore.

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, clasping her hands to her lap. She glanced at the altar of gods on her bureau, each glowing softly in the candlelight she had lit for each of her patron deities. She didn't kneel as she usually would have, but she gave each one a glancing thought until she came upon the particular goddesses she wanted to address.

"Mighty Athena, I don't know what you will do when I finally consummate my relationship with Bruce. It will happen, but I don't know when. I hope you'll forgive me that I'll no longer be the virgin warrior you ordered us to be. I will still fight as strongly, and defend those who need protection. And he's a warrior for justice that you would be proud to patron. I just can't deny my heart any longer. I love him, and I want to be with him. I wonder, if you had been given someone as wonderful as Bruce, would you have given up your eternal purity?"

"Sweet Aphrodite, I'm sure you've enjoyed watching my fumbling for the past few days. Know that I trust you to give me the instincts to love Bruce correctly - through my body, my mind, and my heart. Also give me the insight to know when he's showing me that he loves me, even if it's not in a way I would recognize. And know when the time comes, I will honor you with the entirety of my soul." She paused with another thought. "May I ask you for a favor? Can you make sure that when it happens, that there are no interruptions? I would greatly appreciate it."

She glanced at the rest of the pantheon on her bureau. Blowing out each god's candle, she touched each idol in turn. "Okay, here we go. Give me luck!" She picked up her shawl, draping her shoulders with the shimmery, silver fabric. She adjusted her hair, making sure the length hadn't caught in her dress straps. With a last breath, she walked out of her quarters.

Diana couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting as she walked down the corridor. She didn't know why they were staring at her; she wore less than this everyday. She wiped her nose, tugged at her dress, and covered her bosom with her shawl, but she was still getting those looks. What's wrong? She was glad when she finally arrived at her destination. Diana entered the monitor room, hoping a familiar winged figure had made it there.

Shayera turned at the sound of the door opening. She was sitting in the high back chair, reading a neatly bound paper report in front of her. Seeing who had entered the nerve center, she rose from the chair and approached the formally dressed princess.

"Diana! This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I would be seeing you today. Figured you would be avoiding this place like the plague, especially since you had a better place to be."

"I wanted to stop by and see you, Shay. And thank you."

"Thank me? For what, you won the bet fair and square. I'm here covering for you as agreed."

"No, for having the fortitude to interfere with the two people who doubted you the most when you returned. Your bravery and total disregard for what anyone thinks is what helped me have the guts to approach Batman with what's been simmering between us for so long." Diana gave Shay a sidelong glance. "And for you having the nerve to dare me do such an audacious thing with him in the first place...priceless!"

Shayera laughed at Diana's description of the body shot dare. "I'm surprised you actually took it. There's a rebel in you, too, Diana. Stick with me and I'll help you get her out more often." Shay took a good look at Diana. "Why are you covering up yourself so much? Come on, let's see you."

Diana lowered her shawl from her shoulders, letting it fall to her forearms. She turned around, letting the skirt flow around her. Her hair lifted slightly, and she felt as if she was floating on air. Looking down, she realized she was. _Better not let that happen while I'm out tonight._

When she looked up, she saw Shayera staring at her the same way the others were in the hallway. "What?! Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You have no idea, do you Diana? Everyone is looking at you because they can't help it. You look absolutely stunning."

"Really?"

"Of course you do! Since when have you not? But tonight, you look so beautiful. I think it's because you're in love." Diana looked down at Shayera's comment. She found that her hands felt cold. She rubbed them along her arms to warm them up. She started when she felt Shayera take her hands and hold them in her own.

"Are you alright Diana? You look like you need to sit down."

"No, I'm okay. Its just, this is all so new to me. I know it just a simple date, but its like my life will never be the same again after this. Does this sound stupid?"

"No, it actually doesn't. I know what it feels like to be in love, and your world is turned upside down. Best thing to remember is that you can fly, like me. Just turn yourself right side up and you'll be fine." Shayera gave Diana a calculating look. "Or even better, think of this like you're marching into battle."

"Really? You want me to fight Batman?" Diana started laughing at the thought. _Did that already. Wouldn't mind doing that again. At least the last part..._

"That would be a sight to see, wouldn't it? But, this is more like preparing yourself to confront your fears. You know how we have to mentally get ourselves in the game before we hit a mission? We have to study the situation, know it in and out and work with our teammates to make sure we're on the same page."

"Being in love feels like that. You're going to be thrown all over the place, outside forces are going to try to tear you apart, even those who you think are your allies will unintentionally betray you," Shay ducked her head at this, "but in the end, there is still the mission and your teammate. You're in love and nothing will tear the two of you apart. Even if the one you're fighting is the one you love."

Diana thought about that last statement. Reviewing what she and Bruce had 'discussed' the night before, she thought Shayera's assessment was sound. It was going to take a lot of work to keep them together. But she was more than willing to take on the battle. Diana was so deep in thought, she jumped in surprise when Shay touched her on the cheek.

"Here, let me do something for you." Shayera ran her hand along one wing, lightly tugging at one of her feathers. She did the same for the other wing. She ended up with two feathers in each hand.

"This is a tradition within my clan. When its time to go into battle, we exchange parts of ourselves with those we care about so no matter what, we're never alone. We send two feathers with the ones we want to protect. One feather for strength in battle," Shayera took Diana's arm and tucked the feather into her bracelet. "The other for love and best wishes of returning home." She tucked second feather in the other bracelet.

"That's beautiful, Shay. How come I've never heard of this tradition?"

"Well, on Thanagar, only one other person received feathers from me, but I'm sure he's incinerated those by now. I carry no others since I'm among the wingless. As for those here, now three carry my heart with them. You're the third."

"I have an idea who that first person is. Is there something I can do for you, since you've helped me? I can talk to him, see if he'd be willing to..."

"No, he's made his decision. I don't want to spend energy where it's not wanted. But thank you for the offer." Diana's heart went out to her friend. She reached over and hugged the other woman. She realized she liked the feel of her feathers along her skin.

"Well, if you're on the market, any other guy would love to be wrapped in these wings of yours. They're so soft!" Shayera blushed, which made Diana smile. Seeing the tough warrior act shy was definitely a treat. Diana wondered who the second person was that got Shay's feathers. Probably Wally, since he was a part of their little group.

"Okay, off with you. You got somewhere better to be than being stuck in here. Go have some fun!" Shayera walked with Diana to the door. Diana took another look at her friend and gave her one more hug. As she held her, Diana whispered.

"Thank you, sister. I'm glad you're back with us." Shayera looked into Diana's eyes, close to tears. She violently wiped them away, smiling at Diana's forgiveness. She pushed the Amazon towards the door, moving her along her way.

"And Di? Knock him out." Diana smiled at her and started walking down the corridor.

Diana noticed the looks again, but saw them differently. She realized that Shay was right; they weren't looking at her as if something was wrong. Something was so very right. She lowered her arms from their guarded positions near her bosom, and let them sway naturally at her side.

She entered one of the lifts, where Booster Gold and Plastic Man were already inside. She noticed how they kept trying to ogle her without being obvious, which was very obvious indeed. When she stepped off the lift, She heard Booster's whistle and saw how Plastic Man melted, literally. She grinned at their antics, a little length finding its way in her step.

As she passed through the promenade, she noticed how the crowd was parting for her. This embarrassed her a little, but she lifted her chin and kept walking. When she spotted Green Lantern with Vixen, she perked up a little at seeing a familiar face. She strode over to greet them.

"Oh, honey, look at you!" Vixen checked out the lines of her dress and how it fit her. The former model's approval made Diana feel better about her choice of dress.

"Hey Vix, can I borrow GL for a minute?" At Mari's nod, Diana took John aside.

"You set me up! You knew that access shaft went only to one place. You told Batman I was going there and he was able to catch me by surprise."

"What, are you complaining?" John asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Diana reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, I'm thanking you for your deviousness. It was a nice, uh, surprise."

"I helped you, I helped him. Call it even. I'm an equal opportunity meddler. "

"Right. I'm going keep my eye on you from now on. Of all my friends, you're the most dangerous one. The 'quiet one'."

"Well, you know what they say about those." Green Lantern leaned down to whisper in Diana's ear. "It was my pleasure to help you out. I was watching how he kept looking at you and it was driving me crazy that he wasn't doing anything. I'm glad to see that all my hard work has come to this. You look beautiful tonight. I'm sure he'll agree with me wholeheartedly."

Diana smiled at John's confession. She glanced over at Mari and had an idea. Walking over to his girlfriend, Diana put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Sister, our friend there did me a great favor but I don't think I have it in me to thank him properly. If you could, would you..."

She then started whispering in Mari's ear. Vixen's face went from curious, to surprised, then a large smile lit her face. She looked at Diana and then whispered in the Amazon's ear. Diana's eyes widened, then a blush colored her cheeks. "Is that even physically possible?" Mari shrugged her shoulders. They both glanced over at John and gave him an appraising look.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you to it." Diana walked up to John, patted him on the shoulder, and grinned. "Have fun! Hope the recovery time is short." John looked back and forth between the two women, not sure he wanted to know what they said, but sure he'll be finding out in a few hours.

Diana realized that she was starting to feel comfortable with the stares. If they saw her in love, then she would show it off to the world. Except...who should she say she was in love with? Her steps slowed down at the thought, her mind starting to spin at the possibilities and the danger...

'_You will stop that line of thinking right now, Princess. This is your night. Don't darken it with thoughts of what hasn't happened yet.' _Diana smiled at the familiar feeling of the person speaking to her telepathically.

'_Thank you, J'onn. Guess I've let all of this get to me. Its happening so fast, yet it feels like its been building forever. Glad to know you'll be there to help me work it out.'_

'_Live in the moment, Diana. That's all you have. Build the memories that you can call upon later when things do get difficult. They'll help you through those dark times when you need them the most.' _She could feel the wisdom and experience through the Martian's thoughts. She hoped he would be able to start building new memories of his own.

'_Don't you worry about me. Being here has already filled me with memories for lifetimes to come. Some of them quite...entertaining. By the way, thanks for sending over the Oreos. Double stuffed...yum!'_

'_It's the least I could do for you since you've pushed Bruce my way. Thank you.' _Diana thought she could hear his contented munching before he cut off his mind link. She grinned at the lightness she felt after talking to her Martian friend. She lifted her arms, twisting her body back and forth, letting her shawl flow around her while she walked.

She was approaching the cafeteria when she felt a wind blow past her. A flashing light suddenly blinded her. "Ooh, here she is! Look at her! Let's get some pictures. Come on, give me surprised. Yes, you look so surprised! Now give me blinded...oh yeah. You can't see a thing! You got it. You're a natural!" Once Diana's eyes cleared, she could see Flash crouched in front of her, digital camera in hand.

"Flash...what are you doing?"

"Capturing the moment! Come on, give me some more. Give me annoyed...yes! You got it, gurl. Work it...work it...oh! What was that look, Di? I don't think you should be giving ME that look." Flash stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. His exposed face was as red as his uniform.

"Just getting into the role, Flash. I want a copy of that one, too. Then...you will delete it."

"Yes, ma'am." Diana didn't believe one word he said. She wondered how long it would take for that picture to make it around the Watchtower. He trotted up to her and faced the camera towards the both of them. "Smile! Say 'cheese'!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, putting her cheek up against his.

"'Wally!'" He snapped the picture before he could stop himself. She's sure he just took a picture of his surprised look along with her wide grin. "What? It's the same as saying 'cheese.'"

"Let's try that again...without the sass." They posed again, both cheek to cheek, soft smiles on their faces. Wally brought down the camera and pressed the preview button. They inspected the picture that he had just taken.

"Now that's a keeper, for sure." Wally looked into Diana's eyes. "You look so happy. I hope he can live up to your expectations."

"Thank you for your concern, Wally, but I'm just glad for the chance to have expectations. And I think I've learned enough of him to know that he will try his hardest to meet them. And his own."

"You deserve nothing less. But if you need anyone to give him a talking to..."

"I'll make sure not to call on you."

"Whew! Thank you! I'm fast, but I'm not impervious. But I'm here for you if you need anything else...even just for a hug."

"You are precious, you know that, Wally?" Diana remembered how a whole parallel world went to hell because it lost him. She could see how that happened.

"Aww, shucks. Now you're trying to make me blush."

"Hey, Reds! Move out of the way! We don't want you in the picture!" The two looked up to see a crowd of heroes and technicians standing in the cafeteria door way. Each was holding up a camera phone or communicator, aiming it at the duo...or more like at her.

"Jeez, looks like you're the only one showing me love, Di." Flash slumped away to join the crowd of JL paparazzi. Having had experience with the real vultures, Diana gave her best 'model pose', smiling into each camera as best she could. The giggles and sighs were the main thing that separated them from the real image poachers.

"Hey, Di! You're going to let me borrow that dress sometime, right?" Black Canary called out to her from the back of the crowd.

"Of course, Di. Just let me know when you need it." Diana could see Ollie's grin at her offer. She was sure he was picturing Dinah in the dress already.

"So, where are you going looking so hot?" Ollie called out to her. The crowd seemed to be holding its breath at her answer.

"Nunya business." Diana laughed as the group's collective let down. She continued walking towards the transporter room. She didn't know she was giving the crowd a show as she was walking away, her hips swaying ever so slightly.

"Hot damn! Whoever she's meeting with, he's gonna get something sweet!" Ollie grunted at Dinah's elbow jabbing into his rib. She had a small idea of who it was. Now she'll be watching.

Diana slowed as she let the transporter room door open. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she was wrapped in a strong, steel tight hug.

"Thank Rao you're here! He's driving me batty!"

"Kal! Where..who...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because HE asked me to. He wanted me to transport you to the cave so no one will know where you're going. I've been here for a little while waiting for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kal. I kept meeting with people along the way. If I'd known you were waiting for me..."

"Oh, no. I was fine. I could have waited a little longer, too. I'd just run a diagnostic on the security system or something. Still can't figure out why it didn't catch the containment unit being launched into space. But, it's Bruce that can't wait. He's been blowing up my communicator for the past half hour!"

"Are you serious?" She looked at the chronometer on the transporter control panel. "I'm actually fifteen minutes early. He's been bothering you that entire time?"

"Here, take a look." Diana took the offered communicator, scrolling through the history of texts.

::Hey, C. Can you go to the transporter room?::

::Sure. Why?::

::I want you to transport Di down. Keep it secret::

::Sure, B. No problem::

::Are you there yet?::

::You just texted me. Give me a sec.::

::Sorry:: ::Are you there yet?::

::I just stood up! Calm down!::

::Seriously, she could be there any minute::

::You want me to do this or not?::

::Then get there! Use your supersonic speed or something::

::Okay, I'm here::

::Great, thanks. Did you see her?::

::No, I haven't seen her since this morning::

::You think she's having second thoughts?::

::I doubt that. She's wanted this for a long time, it seems::

::Maybe you should look for her::

::I will not! She's coming. Don't worry::

::But what if she doesn't::

::She doesn't work like that. She said she'd see you::

::Okay:: ::Is she there yet?::

::BRUCE! STOP IT!::

::Did you just yell at me?::

::If you don't stop, I'll keep her here. Away from you!::

::Don't you dare. Have kryptonite. Will use it::

::That threat is losing its power. Find another one::

::Okay. I'll tell Lois you didn't know about Di and me::

::You're a mean bastard, you know that?::

::Gotta use what I have::

Diana laughed at the conversation between the two men. She knew they had a friendship that many didn't understand. Now she can see they were more like brothers; brothers who knew how to get on each other's nerves very well. Diana was about to give the communicator back to Kal when it chimed again.

::I'm nervous, C. What if I mess this up?:: Kal glanced over at Diana, reading the text over her shoulder.

"What do you think I should say, Di?" Diana ran her thumb across the communicator's display, as if she could comfort him by touching his words. She started texting herself.

::She loves you, very much. You'd have to be a complete idiot to mess it up:: She looked up at Kal before she pressed send.

"Sounds like something I'd say." She grinned and pressed the send button. The answering chime came a few seconds later.

::Thanks. I think:: _chime _::Is she there yet?::

"My goodness, Di. Let's get you there and put him out of his misery." She handed him his communicator back. He texted...

::Yes, she just got here. And she's more beautiful than you've ever seen her::

::Hope she knows how to perform CPR. Might need it::

::Gonna talk to her for a sec. Don't die yet::

::HURRY UP!::

Kal rolled his eyes at Bruce "yelling" at him. He glanced at Diana, who was grinning at the conversation between the two men. Kal moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms, this time gently squeezing her shoulders in a brotherly hug.

"You're going to make that man very happy...or drive him crazy. Whichever comes first."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving a squeeze of her own. She wondered if anyone else could withstand the hugs they gave each other, or if they would have exploded from the force. "Do you think this is a good idea, Kal? Him and me?"

"Who am I to say? I'm trying to make a relationship work with one of the most volatile personalities I've ever met, yet I'm still head over heels for her. Some would wonder why I stick around someone so abrasive. But I love her, and I'm not going anywhere. I guess some would say you and him are a better pairing. You both have the same mission, passion, and sheer stubbornness to stick it out. But if you need someone to knock some sense into him..."

"I'll make sure there's something left for you after I'm done with him."

"That's my girl. Now, onto the transporter with you, he's waiting." Kal led Diana to the transporter, delicately holding her hand as she stepped up to the platform. She gave his fingers a final squeeze before letting go. She ran her hands over the skirt of her dress, adjusted the straps, fluffed her hair...

"Diana. Relax...breath." Diana looked down at her friend behind the transporter console. She took a deep breathe as ordered. She nodded.

"I'm ready. Send me down, Kal." The Kryptonian smiled at the Amazon. Pressing a few buttons, he activated the transporters. Before the sequence could be completed, he called out...

"And Di? BE GOOD!" He pointed a finger at her to emphasize his words. She stuck her tongue out at him just as she disappeared. She could feel the strange sensation of her molecules being broken down and then reassembled again. Felt sort of like being struck by lighting.

She took another breath, this time taking in the damp, cool air of the cave. She could smell the familiar scents of rock, artificial air, and car exhaust. She also could smell the comforting scent of Bruce. She looked down from the transporter platform...and smiled.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I knew you were afraid / Cause you've never been this way / So I led you / I took you to a place / Where we danced around and played / And you held me…_

_Don't let it slip away / It's not just a dream / It's another reality for me and you / Another reality for me and you – Slip Away_ – Si*Se


End file.
